Legends
by Fayhra
Summary: A growing evil forces Four Heroes of Legend to join together, but it is revealed that they need a fifth member. When they arrive, a shoking news hits them. Full summary inside. Rated T, may become M for future chapters. Sorry for lame summary, I hope the story is better...
1. Summary

**Summary**

Legends are told in every generation, they are part of every person's childhood, but some legends are meant for eternity.

A prophecy speaks of an unspeakable evil growing in the Western lands beyond the wild deserts and the only ones who can stop it are the Heroes of Legend. The Four Heroes set out to stop this darkness, however, they are told that their power is not enough. A fifth hero is needed, otherwise, the Darkness will not be banished. The group travels to the hero's land, but the news strikes them speechless: the hero has dissapeared. And no one knows where he is or how to reach him. Their only clue is that he travelled West.

Needing the fifth hero's add, the four friends agree to find the last member and find him they do, but the harsh reality they are confronted with may put everything they believe in in jeopardy. Even their friendship.

* * *

><p>I'm not good at summaries and beginnings, but I will try to make this as good as possible. Reviews are always welcome, especially if you find mistakes or have ideas. Please, do not bash. Bashing will be instantly reported.<p>

On a different note, I will eventually get back to my other stories, trying to revive them, this is more of a tryout, see if I still got the juice in me.


	2. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the copyrighted characters within this story except those created by myself. Story may contain violence and mild swearing.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

It was growing stronger. And he knows it. _Feels_ it. Why did he have to be the one cursed with this power? It doesn't matter, not now, at least. It was growing and he had to stop it or at least, slow it down. Keep it busy long enough until they are ready. But how? He had to think of something and fast. Time was running out quickly and if he allows himself a mistake, it will be disastrous. Everyone will suffer, not only his people, but the whole world should he fail.

No. He managed once and on his own, he will do so again, alone if he has to. And in order to protect his people, no path shall be a sacrifice. Because that is who he is. Who he was meant to be. They might have chased him away, but he still loves his people and willing to do whatever stands in his might to protect them.

Afterall... he is still their Hero, whether they'll admit it or not. And heroes will always fight for what is right. Even if they will hate him in the end to the point of wanting him dead.

He looks up, to where the darkness is growing and with a last breath of freedom, he lightly kicks his only friend and companion into their possible doom.


	3. Chapter 1: Prophecy

**Prophecy**

**...**

It was a normal day, like any other day, they sky was blue, the birds were singing, the people going on their daily chores... and Ike was bored out of his mind. After having been forced to listen to yet another briefing about how to maintain peace within Crimea, the mercenary was wandering around the castle, sighing to himself. Goddess, he was a warrior, not one of these lousy door keepers at the castle. He needed adventure, it didn't matter how big or small, he just needed to get out of there.

But unfortunately, today seemed like another boring day in peaceful Crimea. He could leave, yes, but then where would he go? And what if they needed him here? After all, he was still the General of the Greil Mercenaries and without their General, they wouldn't be strong enough. Or at least, that's what Ike would always tell himself.

Another sigh and another bird flies by as if mocking the blue haired warrior. "Sometimes, I wish I could fly, it would make things a whole lot easier" the mercenary sighed as he watched a flock of sparrows take off into the sky and taking the Eastern route.

"So you can fly back to us should we be in trouble and you can have a clear conscious, dear General?" a female voice tuned behind. She sounded amused, but Ike did not turn, he didn't need to look at the owner to know its mocking sense.

"Perhaps, but also because I think you'll have a nice view from up there". Mist only laughed at her brother, she knew him well and could tell how he longed for a new adventure. It was in his blood, in their family. She too was up for something new and exciting, but perhaps not as much as Ike. She joined him at the window and stared at the sky with a smile.

"Don't make that face, Ike, you're a hero and heroes are always needed somewhere, even if just in the kitchen". Ike didn't grace her with a look.

"Are you implying that I should go downstairs and help in the kitchen...? Because you know I hate that place". Mist only laughed and waved it off. Why Ike has to take everything so literal when he's bored is beyond her. She smiled as she caught another of her brother's sighs.

"Why don't you go into town a little? Who knows, maybe you'll hear a nice gossip of some sort. It's Market Day after all and people all around have come. I'm sure you'll find some nice stories to listen to and maybe you can tell your own" She winked at him playfully, patting his back lightly before leaving. Ike returned the gesture with a smile. He loved listening to stories; it revived his own story as well as the will to live new ones. Sure, he was known as the great hero who stopped the Goddess from destroying everything, but he was not exactly alone. His soldiers were there all the way and helped him. Can he really take the credit for himself?

Another sigh and another bird, but this one just remained in a branch close to the window Ike was leaning on. The small feathered animal just sat there, staring intensely at the bluenet as if it was studying him. Ike just returned the stare, soon ignoring the bird and moving away, deciding to take Mist's advice and go to town. He won't be far anyways and he doubts anyone would attack anyways. Peace is nice, but it's also boring and mind straining. Why didn't he leave? Well, he could if he wanted to, but leaving meant that he'd either go alone (well, perhaps not, Mist and Soren would surely follow him) or dragging his mercenaries with him and he doubts they would like to become their home in this year of reconstruction, some even found a family and settled in. While they are still willing to pick up a sword and fight for their General, Ike doubts they would follow him into the unknown while having family to take care of. That would be irresponsible. And as General, his first duty comes to the wellbeing of his soldiers. Even if it meant his own to come in last.

"Going to the market?" a young male's voice slightly startled the warrior out of his thoughts, Ike giving a relieved smile to the owner.

"Hey, Soren. Yeah, I thought about taking a stroll, you know, catch some fresh air, hear some gossips. Trying to keep my mind from making an escape through my ears while I sleep" he laughed, but that did not impress the young mage. In fact, little did. Soren was always a cold fish, even towards his best friend and only family, Ike. Only in very extremely rare occasions does he smile and even those are small and nearly invisible. Ike and Soren have been friends for the longest time, but not even to the tall General does he truly open up.

Always seen with a book or two, the young raven haired stared unimpressed at his childhood friend. "When will you stop acting so childishly, Ike? Honestly, I sometimes wonder why everyone has so much faith in you" Soren sighs, closing his eyes in a slight annoyance. Not that he didn't know the answer; Soren has a lot of faith in Ike, perhaps more than the queen herself. Ike was strong, but also very direct and loyal to his friends and loved ones. He would never abandon anyone and do whatever he can to help and that is why his soldiers are so faithfully to him. Even Soren had experienced that gentle side of his, that charisma that could melt the strongest of mistrust and raise hope. Yes. Ike was a true hero amongst his people, not only for his strength and deeds, but also for the way he treats people. Many cheered for him to be married to Elincia, but the young 'couple' agreed that while it would give hope to their people, having Ike a simple General to the Kingdom was enough. She did not want to take that last bit of freedom away from him. Besides, the Queen wanted to marry someone she loved and Ike, although, loving and caring, was not that person. He was merely her knight, a friend at most. She knows she can always count on him, especially in times of need and that was enough for the queen.

Ike laughed at his strategist's remark and waved it off like so many other past remarks. "Want to come? Some company might do me good and you could use the exercise. When was the last time you saw the sky and not drown in a room filled with dusty old books?" Ike received a dry look from the one being addressed, but got nothing in return, safe for a simple 'hmph' and a cold shoulder. Soren was very proud of his love for books and making fun of those was a bad call, indeed. "Guess I'll be on my own then" Ike sighed and made his way to the gate and off into town, enjoying the rest of the day amongst the more common folk. He enjoyed those more than the nobility he's constantly forced to face inside the castle walls. All those etiquettes, good manners and proper ways of doing pretty much everything... it was stressing. Common folk liked their things simple and the simpler, the better.

Ike smiled as he walked down the main street where most of the stands were settled, several voices shouting different things, announcing their best offers, guaranteed to be unique, fresh or simply beautiful for the lady of the house. Merchants sure had a way of getting to people and mostly into their wallets. Sometimes he wondered if they were like that everywhere and where the people would fall the most for their shenanigans.

Continuing down the streets, ignoring most of the callings directed to him, Ike eventually reached the other end of the city. The sky was slowly growing orange. "Can't believe it took me the entire afternoon just to get here" Ike was surprised since It usually took him far less, but then again, with the crowded streets and the enlargement of the city in the past year after the war, it's only normal it would take longer. Staring at the open gate that leads into the wide fields of the Crimean Kingdom, a longing arose within the young General. Something screamed inside of him to just take the chance and run through those gates, never to look back. Just be free. But his sense of duty and loyalty were stronger and so he decided to go back after ruffling his hair.

Sighing, he turned to head back the way he came, when an awkward sighting caught his attention. There, literally abandoned amongst the houses near the gates and far from the merchants, laid a little tent. It seemed old and used and if it wasn't inside the city, one would say it was abandoned. But the small flickering purplish light that licked through the slightly open curtains of the tent told him otherwise. Under normal circumstances, he would simply ignore it, but something was calling him, pulled him into the tent and without much thought, Ike found himself only one step from the tent's entrance.

Wondering how he got here, the blue haired man raised his guard and decided to enter and see what this feeling was. Pushing one of the curtains slightly aside as if afraid to disturb the peace (which was a rather freighting peace) coming from inside, Ike steps into the tent with a "Hello?", but no answer came in return. The tent was a bit bigger than it looked from the outside, but there was a strange smell in the air. It was hard to tell what exactly it was, but as a first guess, one would say cooked rat in goat pee and covered in ten year old cow dung. It was awful and every common sense within him screamed to get the hell out of there, especially after seeing what was hanging from the tent's supports, besides old dry roots, a few dead animals, some Ike couldn't even identify. But the sense called curiosity kept him there.

Stepping further into the tent, he noticed the small cauldron in the middle of a small fire, strange yellowish smoke oozing from it, but no one seemed to be home. Giving a quick look around, Ike decided it would be best to leave this creepy place behind as quickly as possible. Turning around to head back the way he came, the young man reached for the tent's flap to leave when a raspy voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Welcome, young General. I was expecting you. Sooner to be honest, but better late than never, I say. Kekekeke". That cackle made an icy shiver run down the bluenet's spine and the decision to turn around to find the voice's owner wasn't a much better idea than his first to enter this place. Oh goddess, what was he thinking?

Slowly turning around only to spot an elder woman sitting across the tent's floor behind the cauldron, staring back at him with a rather creepy gaze as if she's trying to stare into the deepest parts of his soul and bring up his darkest secrets. Wait, there wasn't anyone sitting there before, was there? The old woman cackled again.

"You need to learn to be a bit more observant, young General. Small details quickly come and go if one does not pay attention. And it is often those details that enlighten to path to the ultimate truth." She slightly narrows her eyes as she pulls the corner of her mouth up into a mischievous grin, her partially rotten and disordered teeth showing, forcing Ike to gulp, was she reading his mind? She waves her hand slightly, inviting the blue haired man to come closer again.

"You have questions?" she says while pouring some of the old smelly roots into her caldron, the yellow smoke turning slightly green, the smell getting worse. Ike couldn't explain why, but he couldn't run, no matter how much his mind screamed at him to get the hell out of there, something stronger was keeping him here. Was it that cauldron's smoke? Or maybe something else... Ike approached the old woman and took a seat on the spare pillow opposite, staring at the old lady, fixing her gaze. He was taught that if someone stared at you, you should return the stare and keep it and not look away, otherwise the other party will dub you a coward or a liar. Ike was neither right now, if he was being judged here.

But he has to admit, trying to keep the old lady's gaze was harder than he thought. Not only was she creepy on her own, but her eyes were a dark dirty yellow colour, much resembling the previous smoke oozing from the cauldron and they felt unnatural to the very core of it, not to mention that it seemed they were penetrating into him the more he tried to keep eye contact. It was like staring into the eyes of a demon.

Ike finally broke the contact by blinking and preferring to stare at the caldron in front of him, missing out the old lady's grin creeping onto her lips. "Well?" she spoke again, that smile remaining on her lips as a sign of victory over the young General. "Speak your questions, young one. I can feel you have many". She added a slight cackle at the end of the sentence and Ike shivered slightly at the sound of it. He really couldn't think of any questions he would like to ask, much to an old creepy lady like the one sitting in front of him. Except for one.

"Why am I here?" The old lady cackled again and grabbed what seemed like a dried rat and tossed into the cauldron, the liquid inside bubbling fiercely at the addition of the new ingredient. She stirred it slightly before returning her attention back to Ike.

"To achieve answers." She simply said through a smile.

"You already said that, but answers to what?"

"The questions you have."

"What questions?" Ike raised an eyebrow, he really couldn't think of anything. The old lady smiled, her eyes narrowing at the action.

"The questions you will have in the future"

"Right... I don't think I have time for this-" Ike spoke, preparing to get onto his feet when the old lady tossed another element into the cauldron, the liquid bubbling ferociously to the point of boiling over and leaping into the fire, making it hiss like an angry serpent, yet not extinguishing it one bit. In fact, it seemed as if the fire only gotten stronger.

"The questions of what is to come and in which you will have a vital role in, Ike Greil of Crimea, General of the Greil Mercenaries and Hero of the Goddess" Ike frowned heavily. What is to come where he has a role in? Is Crimea going to be at war again? Ike wanted some adventure, but not something that would put innocent people in harms' way. The old lady cackled again as if she read his thoughts and to peace his mind, she added with a simple gesture of her hand. "Do not worry, your land and your people are not involved. Not yet, at least. Kekeke" She was looking in some old pottery as Ike took his seat again.

"Alright, you got my attention. What exactly is going on? What is going to happen? And how does any of it have to do with me and Crimea?" The young man showed his more General authority side, a clear sign that he was truly interested in listening to this old hag. She smiled at him and took out a handful of dust from the pottery, stirring the cauldron's contents with her other.

"Have you ever heard of The Prophecy?" Ike only shook his head in response. "What of the darkest evil any man can imagine?" The General's eyebrow rose slightly, causing the old lady to smile again. "I see. So it is best to start at the beginning." She continued to stir and finally tossed the dust into the cauldron, the contents exploding into a blue cloud that took over the ceiling of the tent, spreading like a sheet. Ike nearly fell back at the sudden shock, staring at the ceiling.

"What the hell is this? What did you do?" The lady cackled again.

"Preparing the set to tell you a story, of course" She gazed at the General, evaluating his interest before she began. "Before time, when our world was still in the early beginnings, Light and Darkness both ruled over this world. To maintain balance, both had an equal part in their rulership, however, with the creation of life, that balance was greatly disturbed" Images began to show in the cloud above them as the lady spoke, picturing every word she said, their world with two entities, one white, the other black, circling around it. The image changed and what seemed to be animals at first, followed by people doing different things like harvesting the crops or telling stories to children. Ike followed the images as he paid attention to the old lady's story. "Darkness was not happy to know Light had the power to create life while Darkness could only destroy. In rage, Darkness set upon this world the worst of feelings: Greed. By stealing Light's power of creation, it created a sphere, a crystal so powerful it could both create and destroy just about anything and gave it to a group of people. They used the crystal's power to build a marvelous city. After some time, others came to know of the crystal's power and sought it for themselves, pledging war against the city. Light tried its best to stop the bloodshed, but it was in vain. The greedier the people became, the more they hungered for the crystal's power and the more they stopped at nothing to obtain it." The cloud's pictures changed from a peaceful scene to one infested with war and death, high above the people's heads, a shiny object, the crystal, sucking in the black energies produced by the people's negative feelings, behind the crystal, a dark figure with its claw-shaped hands around the crystal.

"W... what is that thing...?" The young General could not describe what he was feeling while staring at the being, except naming it fear. The old lady took a quick glance up to see what he meant.

"That is Darkness" she simply answered. "It uses the crystal to take the dark feelings growing inside people's hearts to make itself stronger. And not too long, that strength showed as a physical manifestation. A being so cruel and destructive that nothing could stop it" The image changed as a gigantic black creature appeared and began to destroy and kill everyone and everything. Ike narrowed his eyes.

"But... we're alive. We exist. So that means that it was stopped" he looked at her to try and find a sign that he was right with his assumption. She smiled.

"Yes. The people regretted having fallen into Darkness' trap and prayed to Light for help. Light could do little to nothing as its powers grew weak with Darkness' growth. It could also not interfere directly in the affairs of men, as could Darkness, reason why it sent that creature to do its bidding. However, it still was strong enough for one act; the creation of the gods."

"The gods... wait, are you saying that Crimea's goddesses aren't the only ones?"

"Not in the least, young one. Every land has their gods and goddesses. Light created them, giving them its powers of creation, which they used to touch and create the people in their but one of many. Still, the gods, having a direct contact to Light, could not interfere with Darkness' creation, but they could do the next best thing. As the creature was also men's creation-"

"Because of the dark feelings people fed it with" Ike added, to which she nodded in approval.

"The gods decided that it should be men to be the ones to destroy it. And so" she looked up, the cloud now picturing the five strongest gods reaching down to earth where five humans were standing. "They bestowed five chosen with their powers, granting them their guidance and protection in the battle that awaited them. These five are the Legendary Heroes" As she spoke the final sentence, the five elements took a more heroic stance, their gods above them as a sign of protection. The image truly impressed Ike, after all, he grew up with stories of great heroes, but he never heard this one. The picture changed to where the five heroes stood in a fighting stance, facing the creature. "The five chosen stood their ground and fought the creature, each using the power given to them by their gods to weaken and later imprison the being" The cloud showed the creature being attacked by chains of light, the chains gripping the creature tightly as a door opened and pulling the being inside, the massive doors closing and disappearing afterwards. "Defeated, Darkness recoiled, but swore to return. And it did, after spreading hatred and fear over the land once again, the creature returning, the cycle taking yet another turn"

"You mean the heroes came again" Ike said, feeling a little sparkle of pride to know such heroes existed. The lady nodded. "But... what has all of this have to do with me?"

"Quite simple, young General." She folded her hands over her crossed legs. "The last battle was over a thousand years ago. Over that time, Darkness sought the land with dark emotions and wars, the souls of those who died in fear and anger feeding its power. And it is slowly growing strong again and will soon release the creature." Ike stared at her. "The heroes of legend are once again needed, Ike Greil. And you... are one of them" she said, returning the stare.

Ike was left speechless at that statement. He? A legendary hero meant to join the ranks of the greatest heroes to have ever lived? No, this can't be... He's just a mere General. Sure, he fought a goddess and all, but he did it with help from his friends! He could never be a hero, not like one he just heard of a few minutes ago. "Why me?"

"You have been touched by your goddess, young warrior. You hold her protection and guidance. And like you, there are four more that wait to join and become the heroes of legend and defeat the creature once more"

"And you can dub me the hero of legend because...?" Ike couldn't help it. He felt skeptical about all this. He could never be a hero, not like these guys. Right?

The old woman smiled, a gentler one than the ones she has been throwing at the young man, followed by a simple finger pointing in his direction. "Your eyes. They have an unmistakable strength and glow in them. The strength and determination of a hero". Ike just stared at her. His eyes? He never noticed anything out of place with them. But then again, Titania also mentioned once that it was because of that look in his eyes that the Mercenaries trusted him. It told them that he would never give up and fight to the end. Isn't that what makes a hero a hero? To fight where others give up?

The General sighed. "A hero you say... And what exactly am I supposed to do now then?"

"Look for the others. You can only defeat the creature if all five are together."

"Why is that?"

"Think of yourselves as pillars, supporting each other. And one supporting all..." she added the last part in more of a whisper Ike did not catch.

"Pillars, you say... and how do we 'support' each other?"

"You will see once you have found them" she responded with that grin of hers. It was a button-pushing grin Ike was determined not to let it win. But it still both ticked him off and creped him out.

"What must I do? You say I am one of the heroes and the others are out there. How am I supposed to find them? I don't even know where to start!" Ike stated, he never really left Crimean borders, not very far, at least. The old lady raised her hand, pointing at him slightly with her bony finger.

"Time will tell you when and where to begin your journey, young General. When it does, you cannot hesitate, for much depends on it. Finding the other heroes will be a difficult task on its own, but if you desire to succeed in the task ahead of you, this is a vital and necessary part." She stared at him in a strangely serious manner. There was no mockery, no creepiness in her voice or stare and Ike knew, _felt_ that things were soon to change. And not for the better.

She kept her stare on him as Ike considered her words, the cauldron slowly bubbling down as Ike watched the liquid inside, focused on that strange sensation bubbling inside him as the contents he was staring at slowed down in return. Almost as if he was absorbing the cauldron's bubbling actions into him and let them boil within him. The old lady continued to stare, studying the young man sitting across. She smiled slightly as she noticed a small flicker in his eyes. A sign that he was aware of what was coming his way, what his role was and what had to do. He truly was a man to stand up to his name and title as both General and hero. He would find them and lead them down the path of faith. Ike was someone to be trusted and that was the main quality of a leader.

The young General, sensing eyes on him, looked up and strangely felt anything, but creped out when he noticed her eyes. Oddly, they seemed different, distant and a bit... foreign in such an old face. As if face and eyes were contradicting each other. Was it just him? Maybe the dying of the fire was causing this. He looked at her for a bit before nodding softly and getting onto his feet. "I guess all I can do now is wait, right?" He sighed softly, waiting was one of his least favourite hobbies. "How will I know?"

"You will when it happens. Patience" she said with a smile before gently waving her hand. "Now go. Your friends are searching for you. You should not let them wait and have them believe something happened" she cackled lightly in an amused way, which caused Ike to smile a little at that. Mist could be a little paranoid when she didn't know where he was. He nodded softly and with a thank you, he turned and left the tent. "Young General" Ike looked at her while holding one of the tent's flaps her raised to leave. "Be warned. It will not be easy. You must learn to let yourself be guided by your own heart if you wish to succeed in this quest." He nodded softly and finally left the tent, not hearing the lady's last words: "Especially when you wish to find him and reach his heart..."

Ike sighed slightly as he walked out of the tent. It felt as if a huge boulder was just taken from his shoulders, but at the same, felt as if an even heavier was replacing it. He looked up and noticed the stars had already come out. How long was he in there? It only felt like a few minutes, but apparently, it were hours. Even the moon was slowly showing over the city walls. _"All of this felt so unreal... but at the same time so familiar. As if I had lived through it once. Like a dream a long time ago... I wonder if I can do this..."_ Lost in thought, he slightly jumped when a hand placed itself on his shoulder, startling the wits out of him. Quickly spinning around, ready to punch whoever dared interrupt his train of thought, Ike relaxed when he stared in surprise at Boyd's face.

"Oh... it's you..." a sigh of relief, followed by an unimpressed eyebrow raise by the other male.

"Expecting someone else? I can leave if you want" Ike shook his head, actually thankful of seeing a friendly and familiar face.

"No, I just..." he truly struggled to find the right words.

"Just what...? Worrying everyone by disappearing for hours without telling anyone? If that was the plan, it succeeded" Boyd sounded annoyed, Ike could be careless at times and jump head over heels in danger without telling anyone and after being around this kid for so long, he grew a liking to him to not want to see him get hurt over his own carelessness. But Ike only shook his head again, rubbing the back of his neck. "Met someone interesting?" The larger male crossed his arms over his chest, waiting to see how close he is to the truth.

"Kind of..." Ike started, looking up. "It was a little weird, though"

"What, did she tell you to scram the very moment you said hi or what?" Boyd's grin could make some wish they allowed murder in the open. But Ike didn't react to it.

"No. She was rather, creepy, actually"

"Creepy? You wanna run by me what happened? How can a girl be creepy?"

"By being old and looking like a witch that just crawled out of her grave" the blue haired male sighed.

"Oh-kay, now you lost me..." Ike sighed again and tried to explain by pointing over at where the tent was.

"I went in there when I had this weird feeling and that's where I met her" Boyd followed his General's arm and raised an eyebrow, staring for a few seconds, then back at Ike with eyes that clearly asked 'Are you insane?'.

"Went in where...?"

"The tent...! Can't you see it, it's right over-" Ike's head turned to where he just was a few minutes ago, but was hit by a surprise. The tent where he just spend over an hour had disappeared and left only an empty alley with a few bags, barrels and a dog scavenging for food. "– there... I don't understand, it was right there...! A big tent with smelly roots and dead animals and a creepy old woman! She told me this story about the heroes and a prophecy!" Ike rushed over to the alley to see if this was a trick of hers to stay hidden, but the alley was as real as everything. The poor General just stood there lost and confused over what happened and whether he should now believe the old lady's words or consider everything a weird dream. If it even was a dream. It felt all so real.

"Maybe you were just tired and dozed off" Boyd had approached him, a little worried over Ike's behaviour. He had been tired to the point of having delusional dreams before and Rhys had said himself that it was a consequence of exhaustion that caused his brain to have difficulties of separating reality from dream. "You should consider resting a bit more often."

"I'm fine, Boyd. I was not sleeping nor dreaming. I know what I saw" Ike stared at his own hands, trying to find some kind of evidence that what he saw and heard was real, but nothing presented itself to him. Maybe Boyd was right and it was just a waking dream. Ike sighed again as the taller male placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go back. The others have been worried about you" Ike nodded softly and followed his friend back to the castle where his friends had been waiting worried sick, especially his sister, Mist.

Ike kept himself in silence about the experience with the tent to avoid anyone else to be more worried than they already had been. He excused himself after dinner and went straight to his room, claiming to be tired and wanting to rest to keep others away and allow him some time to think. He thought about the events, but the more he thought about it, the more confusing everything seemed. _"She said I would understand in time... maybe I should just... wait and see...?"_ Ike's thoughts were in complete turmoil, one side agreeing, the other denying the events. Eventually, the blue haired's exhaustion won over him and he fell into a deep sleep, something that has never truly happened before.

Three days. Three days since Ike had been in that tent. He often went out to look for it or ask the people in town about it or the old lady at least, but no one seemed to know anything about it. Not even the outside merchants seemed to know what the Crimean General was talking about. Most just thought Ike had some kind of extremely vivid dream, something caused by the experiences of war that aren't exactly that far away and just brushed it off, but his friends were a little worried over his behaviour. Even Soren asked him on different occasions if he was feeling well to which he always smiled and just brushed it off.

Ike was starting to believe that Boyd might have been right and everything was nothing more than a dream. Sitting in the castle's garden to relax a little, Ike decided to close his eyes for a few seconds and just listen to the natural sounds of the garden. They always seemed to so soothing. Elincia had showed him this place the first time he came to the castle. She said it was a good place to relax and meditate and try to find answers. It was also a good place to be alone and stay away from all the hustle inside the castle. The young General had found a suitable rock to use as a leaning post and sat in the grass while enjoying the sun's rays and the wind's musical talent with the leaves. He tried not think about the whole ordeal with the old lady anymore and just tried to relax.

"Are you one of them...?" a male voice echoed in the distance and Ike opened his eyes in a flash, quickly jumping up. Looking around, he found himself in a dark place.

"Is this a dream...? Where am I...?" the bluenet got to his feet and looked around, but saw nothing that could even closely resemble a garden. It had to be a dream.

"Are you one of them...?" the same voice as before echoed through the hall and Ike turned to locate its owner, but found no one in sight.

"Who are you...? Where are you...? Hello...?" He decided to take a random direction and began walking, his eyes scanning the area for any kind of life forms.

"Are you...?" there it was again, but this time, it sounded louder than before. Maybe Ike is getting closer?

"What exactly do you mean? Who are they?" he continued to walk, hoping to find whoever is asking.

"The Prophecy... you heard of it... that's why you're here." The voice sounded young, but also a little tired. There was something else too, but Ike couldn't point it out just yet.

"You mean the heroes...?" he decided to keep the voice talking and the best way to do so is to ask questions himself.

"Yes. Five, they said. If you are one... then it will soon begin"

"What do you mean...? Who are you?"

"There is no time. You need to find the others."

"Where are you? Show yourself!" Ike sounded demanding now. He never really liked being bossed around, especially by someone he couldn't even see.

"I'm right here" the voice sounded neutral, but still felt like mocking.

"Where?"

"Turn around." Ike obeyed and was struck with surprise. Right there, about ten steps apart, stood another person, cloaked and hooded, but Ike could tell from the build that it was a male.

"Who... who are you...?" Ike wanted to approach him, but felt that maybe keeping a distance for now might be safer.

"It does not matter, at least not for now. You must hurry. Find the others and follow the path"

"What path? And how am I supposed to find the others? I don't even know where to begin!"

"I know you will find them. Just follow your instincts."

"My instincts in finding people are a little rusty..." Ike was starting to feel anything but amused. Not only was he goddess knows where, but his only company was a weirdo in a cloak and a hood being all mysterious and not very helpful. And then something happened; the male in front of him raised his head a little to the point to allow Ike notice a small smile on his lips. He could also tell that this person was still very young, possibly still in their twenties.

"You will need to learn to listen to your heart a bit more. One can be found to the East. He will appear to you when you least expect it, so try to be patient." Patience. The one thing Ike had a minor difficulty with. He was about to speak when he noticed the other male turn his head a little. "I am sorry. I cannot stay any longer." He turned back to him. "I don't know when I can speak to you again, so take care" The other male turned to leave when Ike stopped him.

"Wait! Who are you? Why are you helping me?" There was no response at first. But then, the other turned ever so slightly to allow Ike see his small smile.

"If destiny so decides, we will meet again. And perhaps then, I will tell you. If you trust me enough by then."

"Wait... what do you mean? Hey!" Ike leaped forward to try and stop the other, but before he could do anything, the hooded male disappeared and Ike woke up in a leap, sitting in the grass in the exact same spot he fell asleep. Strangely, reality felt more like a dream than what he just experienced. Crossing his legs, Ike thought about what just happened. "He said East. And that he would come on his own" Reaching up to his chin, Ike put on a thinking frown. "He said where, but wasn't very specific. How can I even know if I can trust him? Maybe he's not even real..." Sighing, he stood up and walked a bit. _"No... he said we would meet again... so he has to be real... maybe... maybe he's..."_ Ike stopped in his pace. "Maybe he's one of those I need to find...?"

"Find who?" Titania asked, startling the living daylights out of Ike. "My, you're pretty jumpy as of late. Everything okay, General?" she said with a little tease in her voice. Ike was anything, but amused.

"What are you doing here...?" he asked a little annoyed.

"Looking for you. I thought you might be hungry." Ike was surprised. What time was it? "It's nearly lunchtime, dummy. You've been sleeping out here for almost two hours."

"Two hours?" Ike shouted in surprise, causing Titania to jump in surprise. Had he really been out for two hours? It felt like less. Goddess, this whole thing sure is messing with him. Ike grunted slightly while passing his hand over his face, rubbing it lightly. "I... must have lost track of time..." Time... he said there wasn't much of it. He... Can Ike really trust this person? Who was that anyways? Was he connected to the old lady? He seemed to know about the prophecy thing... Ike frowned as his thoughts took flight, unaware that his company was studying him the entire time.

"Something on your mind? Had a bad dream or so?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, expecting another jump. Ike had been acting very strangely ever since that night he disappeared, but whenever someone asked, he would just smile and say it was nothing, just stuff.

"No. I just... it's nothing, just... stuff" he truly never failed to disappoint her. "Really, I'm fine..." He looked up, walking in a steady pace. "Hey, Titania. Do you know what lies East of here?" That question struck her a little out of the blue, but she answered nonetheless.

"Another kingdom. Altea, I believe. Why do you ask?"

"How far do you think it is?" Ike kept his gaze up ahead to avoid any kind of eye contact. Titania was good at reading people through their eyes and the last thing he wanted was people following him around in possibly a complete suicide mission. Wondering why the sudden interest, Titania thought a little before answering.

"Well, if we count resting, you should take about four or five days by horse. If you don't get lost or held back on the way, that is." She slightly tilted her head to the side, trying to find a small gap in her General's armour, but nothing in sight. He was solid as a rock. "Why the sudden interest? Are you that bored staying around the castle or there something else burning in the bushes?" Finally, Ike decided to grace her with a look, even if it was just from the corner of his eye. She could tell something was nagging in the back of his mind, but if he would spill it if she drilled long enough was another matter. Both were stubborn enough to dance around and not letting go until the other broke, but when it was steel wall against steel spear, it was hard to tell the outcome. Or how long it would last.

"I'm just... having a feeling, is all."

"A feeling..." He nodded. "And you think I'm going to believe that?" Silence. "Ike... you've been acting odd ever since that night. Boyd said you were just tired, but... I have my doubts. You've been tired before, but not to the point of acting like... like this." He looked away as she spoke to him. "Please, Ike... everyone's worried about you... please?" She tried her best to move him to talk and hoped it was enough. Luckily, it was.

"I..." Ike sighed and told her about the dream, keeping the rest aside. He told her how the whole dream didn't feel like a dream and how he strangely had a feeling he could trust that person. "I don't know whether to believe it or not..." The young male sighed softly, Titania could understand his frustration. Thinking for a bit, she finally smiled at him.

"I think you should go. You said you trusted him, even if he's a... dream person. So maybe you should go and see if your feelings are right about this. Not like there's much for you to lose, anyways, except maybe a few meals at the castle" she winked at him, followed by a slight laughter, which drew a small smile onto the General's face as well.

"You're right..." he nodded. "He did say I should learn to follow my instincts. And they're telling me to listen to you right now"

"Then if that is the case, I am telling you to go and not worry about us at peace and even if there'll be problems, the Greil Mercenaries can easily handle it." She patted his shoulder with a stunning confidence that made him smile. "So don't worry and go. Just make sure to bring back some souvenirs" she winked at him again. Ike laughed softly and nodded, it never was a good idea to say no to Titania, especially if she decides to gang up with Mist.

"Alright, I'll try to remember. Now then" he stretched himself as he walked next to the woman. "I remember you saying something about dinner and food" He sounded cheery now that his turmoil of going or staying have been settled and he was reminded of how hungry he was.

The next day, Ike had everything ready to depart towards Altea in the East. He had a hard time convincing Mist in going alone, but she finally gave in and even helped her brother pack up the necessary supplies, making sure he had enough to last for at least a week. Even if she was younger, she had a strong maternal instinct towards her older brother, whom she loved more than anything. She might have had a new family within the mercenaries and the castle people, but Ike was still her blood family and nothing was stronger than blood ties. Or so she liked to think.

Ike was tying the last bags to his horse when she approached him, checking if everything was properly tied to the saddle. He couldn't help, but smile at her.

"Scared I might forget something?"

"You're always an airhead, so it's no harm in double checking your lousy handy work" It was her way of saying 'I love you and want to make sure you'll be alright'. Why couldn't women be more direct when it came to feelings? Then again, men weren't any better. He smiled at his younger sister and let her do as she pleased. Once everything was checked and secured, the young woman sought to stand next to her brother, avoiding his eyes. She knew she would just hug him and cry, begging him not to go, to reconsider and that would make things even harder on both of them. "It's going to be a long way. Do you even know what you're going to do once you get there?"

"Not really..." It was an honest answer. He truly had no idea what to do, but he was certain he'll know once he gets there. Smiling slightly, Ike placed a hand on his sister's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. It's not like there are monsters lurking or so." The young woman cast her eyes to the ground, earning a sympathetic look from her sibling. "I'll try to write whenever I can. And when I get back, how about we plan on going there together?"

"Why not go now...?" her eyes resembled those of a pleading kitten, begging its master not to leave it alone and Ike had a hard time to not let himself be moved too much by it.

"I can't explain it to you now, but this is something I have to do. Alone." Ike leaned down to place a loving kiss on her forehead. "I promise I'll tell you everything once I get back... Please, try to understand..." Mist sighed softly, looking down. She did understand. Well, up to some point. Still, she didn't like the idea of seeing her only family depart into goddess knows what without any aid or friendly company. "Will you be alright...?" Ike sounded worried, but more overly caring. This is what she loved about him so much; his caring nature. It would always strike outsiders as a surprise to see the rather tall and fierce General known for his brutal strength, swift attacks and outstanding leadership to show a much more gentle and loving side. It was not surprising he was such a charismatic leader of his mercenaries.

She smiled softly and nodded before reaching into her pocket. Retrieving a small pendant, she took Ike's hand and placed it in it. It was the same pendant that once belonged to their mother. Ike stared at her in surprise. Mist loved that pendant, more than her own life maybe, and she never parted with it.

"I want you to keep it. For luck. And to remind you that, no matter what happens, you'll always have a home here and that we'll be waiting for you. All of us. We'll wait right here for you to come back safe and sound." She spoke with confidence and a smile that could make the sun jealous with its radiance. As if on cue, the others joined with a smile and nodded, giving strength to Mist's words. Ike smiled in return. It was a nice thought to have a place to call home and be able to return to. 'Home is where your heart is' they say. Ike knew where his was; right here, in Crimea.

Taking the pendant, he placed it safely around his neck and tugged it into his tunic to make sure it was always safe and always close to his heart. "Thank you. To all of you. I'll try to return as soon as I can."

"And Ike?" Mist stopped him from climbing the horse. "I want it back. It's just borrowed, so you have to return it to me. Promise me you'll return it by your own hand." She sounded serious. Ike and Mist shared a staring contest in that moment, to which Ike decided to lose by nodding softly.

"I promise." And with that, the young General climbed onto the animal's back, adjusting himself in the saddle (it was the most comfortable for long rides they could find, hopefully, it wouldn't make his butt hurt too much) and taking the reins, he gently turned the horse towards the gates and clicked his tongue to get it to walk him outside the castle and the city. He often glanced back to watch his friends wave him goodbye and shouting things like 'Good luck' and 'Take care' and his all time favourite 'Don't forget the souvenirs!', watching them as they got smaller and smaller until they fully disappeared. The city too partially stopped as they watched their General pass by in his rather elegant and authorial way, marking his position as General, heading towards the city gate. Once there, he stared outside the gate as if he was crossing into a whole new world. In part, it was. Altea was far and he knew little to nothing about it, except that it was at war not that long ago. Something about a banished prince who fought to retrieve his crown and rightful place as king and actually succeeded. According to the person in his dream, he would find the second hero here. With that thought in mind, Ike smiled lightly and kicked his horse into a light trot, guiding it outside the city walls and into the open field and once far enough, he gave one last glance to the city he came to love as his home. Gently placing hid hand over his chest, feeling Mist's pendant there, Ike smiled and promised himself to return, no matter what.

And with that thought in mind, the young General set out into the sun's birth place, kicking his horse into a trot, enjoying the wind in his face, feeling strangely... free.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

There we have it. First chapter out of many. I changed it about four or five times, one of the reasons why it took so long. Please, excuse my awful character perspective, I never played Fire Emblem before and what I know is off Wikis, walkthroughs and other stories. So if the guys seem off, that's my excuse.

First one to appear is Ike. 'Cause I totally dig him. I intent to picture him as a gentle giant. Next one is, yup, you guessed it, Marth! The first chapters will all be told in their perspective (or at least, I'll try to...) as I want to show each of their personalities a little.

Anyways, did I leave questions? I hope so, that's a good sign :D

Before I forget, my English isn't 5 stars, so reviews would be awesome if you find mistakes and such.

Next update: Hopefully soon. Marth might be a little trickier as I know less of him and even fewer orRoy... oh well. CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!


	4. Chapter 2: Altean Prince

**Altean Prince**

**...**

"Next..." The young heir was rather slumped in his throne, looking anything but a member of the royal family. Why was he doing this to himself again? Oh yes, the ministers...

It has been over a year since Altea put down its war banner and has been at peace ever since, always under the watchful eye of their prince and heir. But recently, the ministers put it into their heads that the prince needed a spouse to be fully fledged and be allowed on the throne, taking his rightful place as King of Altea. The traditions, so they said, demanded it. The young heir however was anything but pleased with the idea of having to marry, especially someone he doesn't even know. He loved his people and would go through hell and back for them, but would he truly go this far? Choosing a wife was one thing, but this one also had to be queen, thus the pressure was only tripled on the young prince, as much is demanded of his choice. Should he pick the wrong one, it would be his people to suffer. And after everything they went through, this was the last thing he wanted. He had to choose wisely; she had to be pretty, yes, but also strong of character and will, but not too stubborn, afterall, who wants to be under the boot of a strong headed woman who on top would be queen? The castle would turn into hell's kitchen, that's for sure. Especially if she turned out to have quite the also had to be able to make the right choices and put the people ahead of her own needs. Someone like that was almost impossible to find. At least amongst all the suitors appearing in the castle as of late after the ministers officially announced the prince's search for a wife. The worst was that they did it without consulting him first.

"Next…" Another bored sigh and hand wave, another suitor turned down. The days have been growing longer the past few weeks... And this day seemed particular long. How many has he turned down by now? It's been going since morning... And why was one worse than the last? Was this some kind of punishment? Maybe he shouldn't have stolen so many breads from the kitchen as a child... The young prince was slightly rubbing his temple as another suitor entered the throne room, a little eager for a normal person's taste. In fact, it was amazing how fast she could move, considering her... voluptuous build in the upper and middle body section. Her legs were possibly just as sized. Thank the almighty gods everywhere for long and puffy dresses. Good thing the castle is double doored in many places too or she would have troubles moving around. She was the duke's niece, but had little of the rather elegant man the young prince knew since childhood. Except maybe the nose... when she was younger... way younger...

The woman rushed through the doors and quickly bowed (rather plopped like an inflated balloon) in front of the young prince, startling him with her excessive enthusiasm to the point of having him sit straight again. The young man struggled hard not to show his disgust of this example of a woman who clearly had no self-control. Even the few guards and staff members rolled their eyes or exchanged disturbed looks between them. She smiled lightly at him, showing her pearly whites, but the prince could not help, but find them rather grotesque as both teeth and mouth were too small for that moonlike face. 'Your majesty' was all that came out as she bowed her head, her large breasts making it almost impossible for her to even bend her neck without having her head disappear between them.

The young prince swallowed hard, looking around the room for some help, but except for the pitiful looks of his guards and servants, there was nothing that could help him out of this mess. He struggled and managed to return the smile, even if in a forced manner, and lightly bowed his head in form of greeting.

"Please." A simple request to let the other know they may continue with their presentation, but deep down, the young prince was more overly requesting for this torture to end. Or maybe replace it for another less straining one. As for the young woman, she seemed to convince herself that he liked her, her smile grew quite a lot, making her face look even more deformed. She nodded lightly, that smile never disappearing as she began her speech. Danise was her name, after a local flower according to her, in honour of its delicate beauty, elegance and grace, but that voice made one think of a constipated elephant with a bad hernia. She spoke of her education and how she would serve the people of Altea were she to become queen as well as how she would never fail the young prince. The thought of her never missing lunch and dinner either suddenly crossed his mind and before he could go into a laughing fit, he quickly placed a hand over his mouth, faking interest, but actually hiding his amused smile. He's always very controlled of his emotions, but sometimes it was just too hard.

"Yes, that is very fascinating. We shall let you know once the decision has been made" the young heir spoke as polite as possible, mainly not to offend the duke who was an important ally to the kingdom after having defended the prince's position as rightful heir to the throne, giving the young man his full support as a noble. Danise smiled and bowed her head, struggling to get onto her feet afterwards, forcing some of the guards to help her up. Embarrassed, she bowed her head and quickly left the throne room. The young prince rubbed his temple, his last bit of patience fully drained when he spotted one of the ministers going through his list to summon yet another horrible suitor. Like heck he's going to allow that to happen. But before he could say anything, another voice, one full of authority yet childish amusement as well as very young stepped in.

"Alright, that's enough for the day. I believe our beloved prince would like some rest now" A young man dressed in formal armour clapped his hands to get everyone's attention as well as to keep the minister from calling anyone else. "Come now, everybody out. Some peace and quiet is necessary, even at a young age" The young man waved his arms like paddles, a movement one does to drive their chickens back into the poultry, ignoring all kinds of protests coming from the ministers. The guards and servants gladly left their prince be and were the first to leave. Once the door was closed, the young warrior sighed with relief, returning to the royal's view range. The young prince was slowly massaging his forehead, trying to sooth the uprising headache.

"Are they gone...?" he sounded tired, but he cannot be blamed, afterall, he's been put through the 'blind dates' since early morning. Actually, since the beginning of the week if one would be counting the days. The young warrior only chuckled, giving a playful thumbs up and wink.

"All gone, buddy. Man, I really don't want to be in your boots right now. Why don't you just call it all off? You're the king"

"Not king yet, just heir and you know that those are the rules" the heir sighed, still massaging his forehead, not looking up.

"Rules shmules, besides, I'm fairly positive those were just written by old geezers ages ago. Or it's those ministers of yours that are making them up. Tell me, oh wise 'future' ruler of Altea, have you ever read these rules yourself or at least seen the book where they are supposedly written?" the young warrior questioned, an eyebrow rising in a sarcastic manner, a smirk of victory on his lips. He knew the answer before it would even leave the royal's tongue.

"Roy, I am not in the mood to discuss any of this with you now..." The young man only shot a simple glare at the young redhead.

"I take that as a no, then" Roy laughed lightly and walked over to his long-time friend. "So tell me, Marth. Why _exactly_ did you call me here? It surely wasn't to just keep these people who are clearly hungry for some royal meat off your back." The young bluenette sighed softly. No, there was more to it than just that and he truly didn't know with whom to confine into. It was all too bizarre, even for someone who almost went through hell with this entire war and banishment story.

"No... there was another reason... the one we were discussing before we were so rudely interrupted this morning." Roy looked at his friend quizzically. "Do I truly need to revive your memory...?" The redhead laughed lightly, he was a jerk at times, mostly a jokester, but he would never strain his friends more than necessary. He knew his limits and rarely passed them, though once in a while, he would love to twiddle his toes over those drawn lines and see how far he can actually go. Unfortunately for him, when he tried to test Marth's boundaries, things didn't end so well in the redhead's favour as the young prince was keen in counterattacking when one least expected it. And he had to admit; placing that ink in his drink, colouring his teeth and tongue blue for the following three weeks was quite the idea. Roy still had to top that, but right now, more important things were at hand.

"That dream and this whole prophecy stuff, I know, I know. So" he took a seat on Marth's throne arm, looking at his friend. "Care to run that by me again? I mean, we were so 'rudely interrupted' and after seeing your future possible wives, which, might I add, make a cow in the middle of summer look prettier in a dress, most of our conversation just literally got flushed away". Marth sighed again, rubbing his temple, making circular movements while trying to calm himself.

"Why do I put up with you, I wonder..."

"Because you like me"

"Roy..."

"Alright, alright, sorry about that." The redhead took a deep breath before giving off a more serious wave. "So... about that dream" Roy stretched himself as Marth shifted his position, resting his elbows on his knees while interlacing his fingers, placing them over his mouth as a more thoughtful expression took over him.

"Going back to it, it all seems strange. As well as realistic. Too realistic for my tastes. And then there was..."

"Mister Hoodie?" Roy added playfully, earning only a nod. "So what do you think about all this then? Care to share your thoughts?"

"Do you not find it odd that not only did it seem so real, but also that we both had the same dream? It cannot be a mere coincidence." Roy scratched his head.

"Yeah, but what else can we do? I mean, it's not like any of your 'knowitalls' has an answer. Not like we can actually ask them..." Roy never had a friendly bone for scholars and book lovers in general, Marth being the only exception. His theory consisted that 'book nerds' had a lot in their heads, but nothing in their arms and even less in their guts, being the first to give advice and the first to run and hide far away on the first sign of danger. "What about your books? You sport the biggest collection of written paper I know. There has to be an answer or at least a lead, right? People love to write down stuff that seemed surreal, so who knows, right?" Marth pondered a bit over those words. It's true that the Altean royal castle had practically every written book, scroll or note from around the world, but he never remembered seeing any book or scroll that spoke of such an atrocious prophecy. Then again, he never got around to read all of them, his time in exile and now these mind numbing 'wedding preparations', as the ministers liked to call them, have kept him from even going anywhere near the library. But that was about to change.

Marth got onto his feet, hands behind his back and began thinking of a way to avoid the ministers and head for the library. The only way for them to be undisturbed is if no one knows they are there. Roy observed his friend pacing around, still sitting on the throne's arm. By the look on his face, the redhead knew he was in thought and disturbing Marth while he was thinking is not exactly a good idea. Last time he did so, the noble remembered an ink bottle flying towards his forehead, leaving a visible mark where it connected. No, when in thought, it's safer to leave the blue haired prince be.

Starting to feel bored and sleepy, Roy leaned back while yawning heartily, not caring to hide it with his hand. Watching Marth was beginning to be hypnotizing and if there was one thing Roy hated more than anything, it was not doing anything, except sit around doing nothing. He couldn't help but sigh a little too excessively through the nose.

"Why don't we use the secret passages? Every castle has them, right? You're the king, so you should know where they are and where they lead to" It came rather spontaneously. The redhead wasn't exactly known for his strategies nor thinking ahead, but once in a while, he sure knew how to impress others. He wasn't stupid, not at all. Quite the contrary, Roy could be extremely clever. When he wanted to be. Unfortunately, that wasn't always the case and his straight forwardness and jumping head over heels into things without thought were major obstacles to him and those around him. Nonetheless, he was still a good leader and strategist when times and circumstances so demanded. That and his charisma were what kept people to follow and accept him. Even when he decides to take things a little too far. And no one knew that better than the prince himself.

"Hhmm..." Marth stopped to think that idea over. "That might actually work..." Roy practically glowed, gaining a praise from Marth is like receiving free candy. "However..." and there goes the candy "It might not be so easy as most of the passages have a guard stationed in front of them"

"Geez, do you have any kind of privacy here?" Roy protested, staring at his friend before adding "They do let you go to the bathroom alone, though, right? Or do they wipe your butt to make sure it's sparkly clean fit for a royal, so clean, you could eat from it" The statement came more as affirmation rather than a question and Marth couldn't help but release a light chuckle at his red haired friend's comment and tone of voice.

"For the time being, however, I cannot say how long that will last" Marth sighed lightly. "Back to the subject, I do believe there to be a passage directly into the library, however, I cannot say whether it is covered or guarded. As I said before, I have not been in there for quite a while. In fact, last time I used that passage was when I was six and got lost in the tunnels"

"Then I'll go take a look" Roy offered, hopping off the throne's arm and walking over to his friend. "Nobody's going to question me taking a stroll into the library and if anyone does ask, I'll just say I'm going to look for some reading material for you because you felt tired and decided to retire for the day, but still wanted something to read". Marth considered the idea and was actually satisfied with it. Well, it wasn't perfect, but it was sure to work. Luckily for them, the guards weren't that clever and Roy was a damn good liar, one had to give him credit for being able to sound and act convincing when needed –or when he wanted, which was most of the cases– and that should be enough to get them inside. But there was still a catch.

"And how exactly are you going to contact me? The guards might not be the smartest, to which I need to take a mental note to change that when things stop being such a hassle, but they will still be suspicious if you run back and forth"

"Uhm..." Roy tried to think of a way. He wasn't very good with magic, except when using his sword to conduct the magic power, but nothing that would be useful for this situation. And neither was Marth. "I don't know, you're the smart one, I already gave my contribution here". A quick way of Roy saying 'I really have no idea and I don't intent to strain myself thinking'.

"I could wait in the passage, but it would lead to the same effect" Marth thought out loud. "If the entrance is blocked, you won't be able to tell me and we would be wasting time"

"Then just climb out of the window..." Roy spoke with a bored and overly annoyed voice. Altea Castle used to be a fun place before the whole throne-war ordeal, but now that most of the shots are being called by those lousy ministers because, according to them, Marth was still young and inexperienced, he was not able to, as they so lovingly said, 'rule on his own'. Yeah, forget that he lead a whole army into battle, fought his way all by himself in order to survive, forged alliances and friendships and was a keen mind when it came to arguments and strategies. Oh no, Marth could definitely not be allowed to rule his own castle without the help of a group of old bathrobe wearing old geezers that kissed anyone's boots as long as they presented themselves as 'useful'.

The redhead still remembered the castle he used to explore with his friend when they were children, how their fathers spend hours talking and their mothers enjoying, well, whatever it was that women enjoyed doing. They were kids, they paid little attention to the world of adults and just loved to explore and Altea Castle was the perfect playground. The servants too were very kind and the guards helpful and once in a while, one of them was actually willing to join into the game of hide and seek by standing perfectly still to serve as a hiding spot or giving false directions to throw the seeker off. Even the teachers were amazing; they loved to show the children the most fascinating books with images and stories that would satisfy any child's imagination, savouring their appetite of wanting to know more. Maybe that was why Marth loved books so much.

But now, after the war, everything seemed changed. Too changed. The people were different, the servants acted like dolls, hardly gracing anyone with a fleeting look, although few of them were still the same from old times and kept that small flicker of old Altea within the castle walls, the guards were all replaced with frowning statues filled with stupidity, except the one or other who was either son, grandson or nephew of the old guards and were raised in the old manners of knighthood, and the teachers, well, those disappeared altogether, being replaced by those bloated excuses of ministers. Roy knew if things had never changed, Altea Castle would feel less like a prison and more like a home. And Marth felt it too. The poor youngster felt more at home while hiding underground from his enemies than within the walls he grew up in. But who knows, maybe things were about to change?

Marth raised an eyebrow, staring at his friend as if he was insane. "Are you serious? Have you got any idea how far it is?"

"Don't tell me you're scared of heights"

"That's not the point, Roy. If someone sees me climbing outside the castle walls at such a height like a monkey, it will stir a ruckus or worse. And I truly do not want to think of an explanation for it afterwards" If Marth could bark, he'd sound like a poodle, Roy suddenly thought. Or maybe one of those pocket pups those noble posh ladies like to walk around and present like an accessory. A small crown on its head and a little pink bow to match. Oh gods, Marth would kill him if he could read minds. "Are you listening?"

"Yeah yeah, every word, your royal highness" Roy gave an exaggerated bow to his friend, legs straight and aligned, one arm on his chest while the other was thrown back like a wing as he bend on his abdomen, his forehead nearly reaching his knees. Marth only sighed and rubbed his temple, his headache still threatening. "Look, why don't we just go and see what happens? You know, be a little spontaneous. I mean, what do you got to lose?" Marth only shrugged, he was too tired to think. He actually came up with the speculation that the reason why the ministers are straining him so much was to mentally exhaust him so to allow them to take rule under his name because he'd be too tired to care. How else could the bluenette think, he never felt so tired during his time in exile, despite all the back and forth, the fighting and gods know what else he went through during that time. "Well?" The prince smiled, thankful to have a friend like Roy he can count on to keep those robe wearers at bay.

Marth nodded lightly. "Let's go and see what happens then. But if something goes wrong, it's on you" Roy only laughed and lightly punched Marth's upper arm as they walked outside. They expected to be greeted by a guard or even a minister with another role, but the hall was eerily empty. The two young men looked down the hall both ways, not spotting a single sign of life before glancing at each other. Roy only shrugged.

"So which way to the hall of books and wisdom?" Marth stepped outside and lead the way down the hall, expecting to bump into a servant or a guard or worse yet, a minister at every corner, but the further they walked, the more lifeless the castle began to act. "Where the hell is everybody?" Roy took a fleeting glance outside into the garden as they passed by the huge windows that looked into the inner parts of the castle, but not a single soul could be seen outside. Even the halls began to seem cold with the lack of life that usually flooded them at this time of day. It was still mid-afternoon and dinner was less than a few hours away. Neither of them could shake the feeling that something was very wrong. Roy began to feel very uneasy and could swear he was starting to feel cold, until he bumped into his guide's back. "Warning next time, please!" he argued while holding his nose.

"Do you hear that?" the bluenette seemed to be focused on something that was in the air.

"Hear what?"

"That" Roy perked his ears after rubbing some sense back into his nose, but he heard nothing, only dead silence.

"If you mean nothing, then yeah, I can hear it. It's saying 'Marth still wets his bed at night'". The prince only graced him with a light glare before smacking the back of his head.

"No, stupid, I mean that" Marth pointed at the ceiling and Roy followed, but saw nothing. "Just listen!" The noble tried to, but nothing. There was no noise, not a single peep, nothing at- wait a minute, what was that? Roy looked at his friend.

"It sounds like a flute, doesn't it? But where is it coming from?"

"I don't know. As much as I am aware of, no one within the castle plays such an instrument." Marth looked down the hall as he spoke, certain the sound was coming from there. "Let us find out where it is coming from" Without warning, the prince continued to walk, following the sound of the flute that sounded so distant and at the same time, so vivid as if the player was right next to them.

"I hope it's not a ghost or something..."

"Don't be ridiculous, there are no ghosts in here"

"How do you know? You haven't been outside the throne room or your own quarters for quite a while. Maybe it's the spirit of one of the old guards and they're seeking vengeance, playing a haunting melody to attract their victims and then suck their lives out. That's why everyone's gone...!" Roy sounded so melodramatic; one who didn't know him would actually believe his nonsense. Marth slapped the back of his head again.

"Stop that. There are no ghosts and even if there were, they wouldn't be coming out in the middle of the day". Roy only mumbled something as he rubbed the back of his head, not noticing that the melody got louder and louder with each step and turn. At first, it sounded as fleeting notes, but now it was beginning to sound like a full melody, played on a strange type of flute that seemed mystical and eerie. The melody itself was awkward; it sounded soft and gentle, but also sad and haunting. Somehow, and Marth couldn't explain why, it was reaching out to him, touching his heart and reminding him of once happier days, but also bringing up all the lost happiness he thought long forgotten. His family, his friends, the castle staff, from the stable boy to his most trusted teacher, memories of dear moments that invaded his mind in mere seconds as the tunes reached into his heart and pulled them back up. These memories were slowly covering the bad recent ones, flooding his mind and pushing them away, leaving a strange warm sensation within, as if a pair of strong yet comforting arms surrounded his body in a caring embrace. He felt at peace with himself, something he hadn't felt in a very long time and strangely, it felt good. The young prince was entranced so deeply into the music that he hardly noticed he was now simply following it.

Roy on the other hand, was experiencing his own 'emotional journey'. He couldn't tell why, but he had to think of his father and how proud the older man felt towards his son when he returned victorious from his quest after years and years of Roy's failed attempts to get the man to acknowledge him as a worthy son and heir. His mother also occupied his mind as he walked behind Marth, as well as every other person that marked his life in some form or way. Some people he thought he'd forgotten suddenly appeared so very alive in front of his spiritual eye as if it were just a few minutes ago that he had seen and talked to them. Even their conversations sounded in his head, exactly as spoken word for word. Roy's heart shook at this strange experience he had never felt before.

The pair finally reached the hall that lead into the library and Marth noticed that the song was now very clear as if the player was practically next to him. Something else he noticed was the guard supposedly stationed near the library leaning against the wall, but with his head suspiciously low. Now focused on the guard rather than the music, Marth lightly elbowed Roy to get his attention and motioned over to the guard with a movement of his head. The redhead stared at the man in armour before up to his friend with a raised eyebrow, receiving a questioning stare back before they decided to take a risk and approach the guard cautiously. However, when the young men got close enough, they were struck by surprise; the guard was asleep. Roy couldn't help it and snapped his fingers before waving his hand in front of the guard, expecting a scolding reaction, but nothing. He was in a deep slumber.

"Do you think this is why we couldn't find anyone along the way?" the young general asked his taller friend who seemed to consider the possibility.

"It might be so, however, it leads to the question of why you and I are not affected by it"

"Ah, who cares... We're here now and nobody caught us, so let's take the chance and go inside." Roy said as he approached the door and grabbed the handle, opening it and stepping inside. The royal only sighed with a light headshake and followed Roy inside, closing the door behind him. Roy was already looking around, the Altean library truly marvellous, even he as a 'not so fond of books' kind of guy had to admit it. Colossal stands that reached up to the ceiling, as high as the throne or ballroom, each filled with various books and scrolls, organized by theme, title or author, some written material extremely recent, written shortly after the war ended, while others as old as the castle itself and even older, some so old that only with special conditions such as specific room and gloves permitted these to see the light once in a while. Marth suspected that it was in one of these ancient tombs that maybe they would find a clue to the prophecy told in dreams and perhaps find some answers. But before the royal could start his search, his companion interrupted him.

"Hey, Marth?" Roy was standing near a shelf, his finger pointing up. "Listen..." Marth paid attention when he realized what Roy meant.

"The music stopped... I wonder when that happened"

"It was still playing when we were outside, so maybe when we got here...?"

"That only gives us more questions to the whole situation as to who was playing and why..."

"Do you think it was that song that put everyone to sleep?"

"That thought crossed my mind" Marth admitted as he walked over to the older books. "But until we know for certain, let us not waste much time on it. We came here for another reason, anyways, so" the blue haired prince turned slightly with a sceptical look on his face "are you going to help me or not?" Roy only waved his hand.

"Yeah, yeah, no need to get bossy, your royal highness"

"You look over there and I'll look over here" the prince pointed to the other end of the large shelf filled with books that were at least two centuries old. "And please, don't ruin anything, these books are priceless and some irreplaceable." Roy only snorted lightly before heading to the other end and begin his search. He picked one book after the next, carefully going through every chapter, but not finding anything closely related to the story they were presented with a few nights ago. The young general was looking at a few images of ancient warriors when that peculiar dream became very vivid in his mind.

It had been a busy day at the castle of Pherae, although everyone just went their usual routine. Roy, after learning that his father would be attending the afternoon reunions to allow the youngster to pick up on his practice, decided to train in the courtyard with his mentor Marcus and discuss a few strategies as well as military moves. Roy could be an airhead when around close friends, but when it called for, he was an extraordinary leader and fighter. By the end of the day, Eliwood had let his son into the briefings of the reunions and wanted to know of his own developments. During dinner, both men exchanged whatever they had to talk about, Roy enjoying these small, but precious times with his father who, after being ill for so long, was now often too busy running the lands, and Roy was also beginning to grow into adulthood and would soon find a spouse, have children and eventually inherit the whole kingdom as the new Lord of Pherae, so every free minute they manage to scratch up was meant to be spend together.

It was close to ten when Eliwood decided to retire, wishing his son a good night's rest through a tired yawn. The only time the man showed his true nature was with his wife and his son and Roy loved that, it felt like special treatment. The young redhead returned the wishes with a kind smile, watching his father leave to his quarters before turning to head to his own. Studying a few maps, it was close to midnight before he too decided to guard the bed sheets for the night. But if he had known what would be coming his way, the maps would have remained his friends until morning.

Roy couldn't tell what was happening. He couldn't even tell whether what he was seeing was even real. It felt real, but at the same time, like an illusion. Mainly because he was certain he had not learned how to float in midair. But that was not what surprised him... Right in front of him, he saw a gigantic white crystal glowing within what seemed a pedestal of gold and silver, high above what seemed to be a city of advanced technology (or so Roy thought as he had never seen such strange vehicles or tools or buildings before), the people worshipping and praying to the crystal as if it were their god. Soon after, a group of different people attacked the city, explosions and fires consuming the buildings. The general could hear the people's screams of fear and desperation as they tried to save their lives while the attacks continued all the more ferocious. The city finally counterattacked with its own soldiers and a war of massive proportions erupted, consuming the land before him. In the meantime, the crystal was still floating in the air, right in front of the redhead, the glow only growing stronger as the people slaughtered each other in an unspeakable massacre of bloodshed and torture. When the crystal reached its strongest glow, a loud growling sound echoed through the air and out of nowhere, a giant blackish smoke appeared. It seemed as if it were seeping out of a crack within the sky and onto the earth before forming itself into a more solid form; a gigantic creature of undefined aspects. But Roy knew one thing: it was gruesome and definitely not a 'gift of the gods'.

Before he knew it, the creature began stomping onto the people and land, creating an even greater destruction than the people had, not leaving stone on top of stone, a sign of life within a single being. Roy was too shocked and in fear to do anything, even when he wanted to. The sheer sight of that creature made his blood run cold in his veins. He wanted to scream, but his voice was caught inside his throat. He wouldn't even be heard as the people's screams of desperation were loud enough ringing in his ears.

He began to think of it all being hopeless, when out of nowhere, a beam of light shot into the creature's direction, blinding Roy, forcing the young general to block with his arm. The creature itself seemed to growl in pain or annoyance as it turned to the light's source, Roy following the motion as best as he could. What he saw next baffled him; there, in the middle of a stream of light coming from the parted dark clouds, were five individuals. Roy couldn't tell who they were as they were as black as the creature itself, but he could tell they were all humans. One of them held up a bow and after a while, fired an arrow embedded in light, which hit the creature dead on and as if on cue, the other four drew their weapons and jumped to attack the being. Roy could tell that each warrior was causing great harm with their weapons; one he saw was a gigantic axe, the other what seemed to be either a staff or a spear. Then there was the bow that seemed to use magic drawn from the light and the other two were wielding swords. One was a long sword, the other a broadsword. Roy actually felt satisfied he managed to identify the weapons, although they were equally darkened, much like their masters. Marcus and Eliwood would be proud of him.

The redhead continued to watch as the five warriors used all their might against the creature, the same slashing back and growling in agony. At some point, the young man found himself cheering and giving strategy advices he remembered going through in his earlier days as general with Marcus, although he wasn't sure whether they were hearing him or not. Finally, the last slash was given and the creature seemed to crumble. The very moment the colossus stepped back, falling onto what Roy assumed to be its knee, the clouds parted and a beam of light engulfed the creature, weakening it furthermore as smoke of black and purple escaped its body. The warriors gathered around the creature, lifting their weapons, which began to glow, each in a different colour, forming chains that surrounded the being on arms, legs, neck and torso. The creature struggled to get free, but the more it struggled, the tighter the chains became and the brighter the light. Suddenly and out of nowhere, a door the size of the colossus appeared, the massive iron doors opening with a near demonic sound, the chains pulling the creature inside. Roy couldn't tell what was behind the door as everything was literally invisible, but he could tell it lead somewhere unpleasant as the creature growled now in desperation. As soon as it was pulled behind the frame, the doors began to close again, the colossus' growl the only thing escaping from inside and with a loud thud, the doors had closed and just as it appeared, so it disappeared into nothingness.

The world suddenly became a bright place, the dark clouds parting, but the five warriors were still in a black frame. Roy felt pity as he wanted to know who they were. He always loved stories of great heroes and warriors, emerging himself into them to the point of him being the one fighting the battles and saving the damsels, but this was on a whole new level of experience.

The five warriors seemed to look at each other until one, the archer Roy noticed, pointed into the sky right into the redhead's direction. The other four followed his gaze and Roy suddenly felt very naked. Were they looking at him? It was only when he felt an ominous presence behind him that he realized that it wasn't him they were directing their attention to. He regretted turning around the very moment he did so.

Right there, in front of him, the crystal he saw before and he assumed was the source of the colossus' power was floating carefree in the middle of the sky. But the glow it had before had died down and it was now a simple, dull and lifeless looking rock. The warriors were not convinced of this fact, however, and decided to attack the crystal, startling Roy out of his wits as he saw the two sword wielders jump into his direction, weapons ready for a deadly strike. The two older warriors, he noticed from their body and height, leaped left and right, leaving the younger right in the middle with wide eyes, which quickly followed after the two, turning just in time to see the rock blocking their attacks with an invisible shield of lighting. Both warriors were tossed backwards, but landed elegantly on the ground, their comrades joining them. They seemed to be talking between them, when they decided to raise their weapons again, much like they did with the colossus, but before anything could happen, the crystal glowed faintly and shot away into a random direction, disappearing from view. The warriors exchanged looks once again and then parted, one into each direction.

Roy didn't know why, but looking at those five made him feel proud to be alive and be able to witness such a battle and feat. He's heard many stories of great battles, but this was the closest he's ever been to one, at least, one such proportions. He felt his heart racing, his fingers twitching with excitement and even his body trembled ever so slightly from the adrenaline rushing through his veins. He had to find out about this battle. It couldn't be a simple dream. And if it was, then he should probably turn to writing, as much as he despised books because such a story was a pity to let it die as a mere dream.

The young noble closed his eyes, gritting his teeth as he took in the last bits of excitement. But when he opened them, he was somewhere completely differently. He wasn't floating anymore, but standing in something cold and liquid. Roy assumed it was water as it was too dark to see. He was actually surprised he could see himself reflected in the liquid, despite it being nothing but black around him. The general tried to look or at least listen, but there was no single sign of life, save for that dropping sound of water that echoed near and far. Feeling a little chilly, he decided to take a few steps, not liking this place from the very start. Roy wasn't a coward, not even close, but he disliked dark, creepy places, especially if he was on his own as his vivid imagination would love to play tricks and fantasies on him. And as if knowing this, the young noble seemed to spot someone standing in the water. Focusing to see who it could be, Roy gasped lightly and ran towards the person, picking up speed as he began to notice the form of the person in front of him, coming to a stop just a few steps away. Strangely not feeling tired, despite having run so fast, the redhead approached cautiously, his voice also with a hint of caution.

"... Marth...?"

The young prince perked lightly and turned around, seeming just as surprised as Roy.

"... Roy? What are you doing here? Why are you in my dream?"

"Your dream? This is my dream...! I've been here ever since that crystal showed up and then there was a giant monster and then-"

"Five warriors engulfed in light who fought the creature and banished it behind a door?" the royal finished, leaving Roy gawking.

"H-how did you know?!"

"I had the same dream. And before I knew it, I was here. A few moments later, I hear your voice calling me" Marth stared at his friend, not quite understanding the meaning as well.

"What the heck is going on...?"

"... You've answered..." A voice spoke from the darkness, startling the two young men standing in the black waters.

"Who's there?" Roy demanded, cursing that he's weaponless, Marth standing close, scanning the room.

"... Roy..." Marth's voice was low in a whisper, his eyes fixed on a certain point. The general followed and noticed what had caught the prince's attention.

Not far from them stood an individual, cloaked and hooded, head low so that only chin and mouth were visible. Although, Roy was a little jittery from the previous excitement and the haunting feelings from the dark place, he strangely felt comfortable with that person's presence. Even when his first thought was that of a ghost.

"If you answered, that means you're part of it" the individual, a male from the sound of his tired and strained voice, raised his head slightly, as if trying to take a glance at them.

"Part of what?"

"The Prophecy, which is to be fulfilled very soon"

"Prophecy?" Marth questioned. "You mean that creature we saw?"

"Yes. It is bound to rise and it is up to the warriors of legend to stop it"

"Wait a minute, are you saying we-" Roy pointed at himself and Marth as he spoke "are supposed to do what those guys did? Are you kidding me?! That thing was huge! There's no way the two of us could do that!" The redhead threw his arms into the air as he rambled. He loved fighting, but this was a bit over his head. The male only shook his head slightly.

"No, there will be others to assist you, each of you holding a specific role"

"What kind of role?" Marth seemed curious as to where this was going.

"You will learn in due time. I am sorry, but I cannot stay longer." The individual bowed his head lightly in a form of apology before he continued to speak. "Someone is already on his way. He will soon reach your lands. Fate shall guide your paths and once they have intertwined, you will understand."

"Understand what?"

"Time will tell." The male bowed his head again. "I must leave you now, but we will meet again, when time so allows us. Until then, take care"

"Ah wait!" Roy shouted, jumping ahead as he reached out. The individual seemed to acknowledge his plea and turned to him. "Who are you? How do you know of these things?" The hooded man remained silence for a bit before answering.

"If fate so decides, we will meet in the near future."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I am sorry, but I cannot remain. The one looking for you will arrive shortly. You will find him if you follow your heart. Just listen to your instincts and everything will solve itself"

Roy was about to protest again, but before he could even open his mouth, the man disappeared, leaving him and the prince alone in the darkness.

"Talk about weird things..." the redhead began, when he heard a distant voice. "You hear that?"

"Hear what?" Marth asked confused, he seemed oblivious as to whatever his friend meant.

"I think someone's calling me... are you sure you can't hear it? ... There it is again!" In fact, someone in far distance was calling the young noble's name, the sound growing stronger and stronger as the young man focused on it. Marth, however, continued to only hear silence. "I wonder who that is... it... sounds like..."

And all of a sudden, Roy snapped his eyes open, jumping up as if his back was on fire. He was heavily panting, equal to someone who just finished running around the castle grounds all day long, and he felt equally beaten and tired. He was also drenched in sweat and his hands were so tightly gripping the sheets, his knuckles rivalled the whiteness of the soft fabric. He was too agitated and jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Marcus, his mentor and second father.

His eyes were filled with worry and only when Roy noticed the older man's worry that he noticed also the others in his room. The maid, who would usually come to open the curtains and wake him up. Marlin, he remembered. She looked scared, but mostly relieved now that he was awake. Next to her were two other maids, also sighing in relieve to see the young heir awake. Not too far were the two guards usually stationed in front of his dorms during night time, their looks confused. And there, next to the bed's pole, was his father. His expression looked like as if he had seen a ghost that had tormented him with his possibly worst nightmares, all washing away at the sight of his son now awake and alive. Their eyes were locked onto eachother, when Marcus spoke, startling the young general.

"Roy. Are you alright?" The one mentioned snapped his head back to his mentor.

"Wha-?" he seemed confused, not really sure if he was still dreaming or not as he glanced around the room one more time. "Uhm... yeah... I... I think so..." Roy sighed lightly, releasing the tension in his hands he just noticed were still strangling the sheets. "... what happened...?"

"Marlin came to wake you up, but you wouldn't answer. Instead, you were mumbling in your sleep before you started to scream and thrash" Marcus explained, finally releasing the youngster's shoulders and leaning back. Roy, on the other hand, seemed to chew on the information.

"What... exactly was I saying...?" He looked up to the maid he had learned to like as a friend. He knew he could trust her to answer truthfully. The young girl seemed to recollect her memories from the shock as she fiddled lightly with her maid's dress.

"You... you spoke something about hitting it dead on and doing cross slashes, my Lord. Then you seemed frightened about something and then, all of a sudden, you just..."

Roy tilted his head. "Just...?" The girl looked up, her eyes near tears.

"You just stopped breathing, my Lord...!" Marlin nearly choked on her sobs, leaving Roy both confused and shocked. He had stopped breathing? When did that happen? "You didn't breath and I tried to wake you up, but you didn't answer and then I panicked and called the guards, but they didn't manage either, so I called Sir Marcus and your Lord Father and I, I-" the poor girl stuttered as she spoke through sobs and chokes, the other two maids trying to calm their friend. Roy smiled gently at her, his voice matching the gentle gesture.

"Thank you for saving me, Marlin. You're a really great friend. Ha, I actually feel save knowing someone like you is around the house" the young man grinned that characteristic grin of his, causing the young girl to smile in return as she nodded and finally cleaned her tears on her dress. Eliwood nodded lightly at the action, approving his son's gesture with the young maid before he waved his hand a bit.

"Alright, now, off you go. All of you. I would like to have some time with my son" Eliwood spoke in an equally gentle tone. The Lord of Pherae was known for his strength and genius, but amongst his people, his signature was his gentle kindness he never cut short to offer to his servants and closest friends.

Once everyone, including Marcus, had left the room, Eliwood closed the door and walked over to his son. "Roy, are you alright?" The young man only nodded softly. "Are you truly certain?" The older took a seat on his bed, staring straight into Roy's eyes. He knew he was a good liar, but could never dare to lie to his father if he would shoot darts directly from eye to eye. And it didn't fail this time either. Roy averted his gaze onto the bed sheets he had gripped so tightly just a few minutes ago.

"I... to be honest, Father, I don't know..." He was being honest. He didn't know how to explain the whole experience he just went through and now knowing that he was practically dead this whole time kind of hit him hard.

"Would you like to talk about it?" his father offered, placing a kind, warm hand on his still smaller one. Roy smiled at the gesture, it was rare for them to have such intimate contact with each other and he could have a little time with Eliwood. But how would the older man react to this?

"I... I don't know where to start..."

"At the beginning, I suggest. What is the last thing you remember?" the old man lightly squeezed Roy's hand to encourage the boy to open up to him. And it worked. Roy sighed lightly.

"Falling asleep, though, to be honest, I don't remember even doing that. I was sitting at my desk when I felt sleepy and when I laid down, everything just sort of... I don't know, I felt like as if I was swept away" Eliwood raised his eyebrow on this.

"Swept to where?"

"That's what I'd like to know... although, perhaps 'when' would be a better question..." Roy sighed again.

"How so?"

"Well..." And Roy began telling his father about his dream, about how real it all felt, how the crystal gave life to that monster and how the five warriors fought to defeat it, but where he was more reluctant was on the part with the hooded man in the black room where he found Marth. The older man sucked up every word like a sponge as his son spoke, never interrupting him, only pushing him to continue his tale.

"And you say you saw Marth at this place? And it seemed very real to you as well..." Roy looked at his father.

"Does it tell you anything...?" He was hoping for some wise answer as he himself was completely lost. The old man only shook his head.

"I am sorry, Roy, but this is truly the very first time I hear of something like this. It's normal to sometimes have dreams that feel real, but to such an extend is truly incredible. As well as fascinating"  
>"Fascinating?" the redhead looked a little lost. He would call it a lot of things, weird, out of place, peculiar... stupid... but definitely not fascinating. The older one nodded lightly.<p>

"Yes, fascinating. If I had to take a guess, my boy, you just experienced time travel in a form of a dream. I've heard of it, but never actually thought it to be possible, much less to someone who never truly heard of the dreamed events"

"What do you mean?" Roy took a more comfortable position as his attention on his father's words grew. The man also took a more comfortable position before looking at his son.

"Usually, dreams stem off memories. Sometimes, lived ones, other times, however, from books or stories heard or read" Roy scratched his scalp befuddled, sighing lightly.

"I think I'd remember having read about something like that..."

"And I'd be surprised you would" Eliwood chuckled softly, causing the young general to blush almost a strong shade as his hair. It's very well-known that Roy wasn't fond of books. He'd rather be more practical. "But I do have to admit, such a story is new to me. If it is real, then there should be something written, however, none of the books I have read speak of such a creature." The elder lord seemed thoughtful as he pondered over the words spoken early. "You said you saw Marth in this dream, correct?" Roy only nodded, receiving a gentle smile from his father. "Then perhaps it would be a good thing to visit him. It has been a while since you were in Altea, I am certain your friend would enjoy your visit." That was a fact. Last time Roy visited was months ago and he still had an open bill with the prince.

"But... what about you, Father?"

"What about me?" the smile never left Eliwood's lips.

"Are you sure it's alright for me to just pack and go?" Roy was concerned that his father might fall ill again if he would work too hard. After the battles, the lord managed to recover and he and Roy ended splitting the chores in ruling the lands; Eliwood to be able to rest and Roy to able to learn. If the young heir, however, would leave, everything would fall back onto the elder's shoulders and no one could guarantee he won't fall ill again. But Eliwood only laughed lightly.

"I shall be alright, my son. Besides, with Marcus watch my every move like a hawk onto a rabbit, I fairly doubt I'll be able to push myself beyond my own limitations." The older man gently patted his son's shoulder with a reassuring smile. "I will be alright, son. Just go and clarify whatever it is that seems to hover over you. I am certain that, whatever it is, you will be able to solve it. I have faith in you, my boy." Roy's heart skipped a beat at that, feeling very warm inside. Gaining praise from his father always did this to him, making him feel like a child again. His father meant everything to him and making him proud was his life goal. Roy nodded gently.

"I will do so, then. Thank you, Father..." the young man smiled at the older one who, still having his hand on the younger's shoulder, pulled him into a strong, but loving hug.

"I am so proud of you... my son..." The redhead returned the hug with the biggest smile he remembered giving. Sharing the tender moment for a few more minutes, the two men finally separated, offering a loving smile to the other before the older lightly clapped the younger's shoulder. "Well, let's get you dressed and some breakfast. After such a journey, you must be starving" he laughed lightly, getting up from his spot on the bed. "I shall arrange your favourite. After all" Eliwood gave his son a knowing look. "Who knows when you will return to us, am I right?" The older man smiled at his son for a bit before turning to leave, allowing Roy to climb out of his bed, get cleaned and dressed, finally heading for the Grand Hall where everyone he expected was already waiting. And as promised, his favourite breakfast had been prepared. Roy felt lucky to have such a loving family, always there for him whenever he needed. The knowledge of always having someone to count on made him feel loved and wanted, not to mention safe. It was a good feeling he prayed to always be able to have and someday share with someone special.

The day dragged on as preparations for Roy's departure to Altea were arranged and after a good night's rest without strange dreams (thankfully, so Roy thought), the young general departed towards Altea where Marth was already waiting for him.

"Did you find anything?" Marth's voice snapped Roy out of his trance, causing him to look up.

"Wha-?"

"Did you find anything? You have been staring at that book for hours now" Marth pointed lightly at the book his shorter friend was holding.

"Ah... no." Roy closed the book and placed it back, turning to the other. "What about you? Any luck?" Marth only shook his head. "So... now what? If not even your library has a clue, how are we supposed to know anything...?"

"Perhaps one of the more ancient books hold something. However, we cannot simply go and have a look. These books are older than the castle itself and handling them alone will take us forever. Not to mention most of them are written in a language long forgotten" Marth sighed as he crossed his arms. He always had the feeling that losing time was a bad idea, at least, in this matter.

"Then what do you suggest we do? Didn't you say that those who read and actually understand those books are no longer around?"

"Mmmhhh..." The young prince began to think of a possibility, but nothing truly came to his mind. It's true what Roy said, the only ones who ever read and understood the ancients writings were the teachers and scholars killed during the raid on the castle. It was a miracle the library stayed intact after everything, Marth thought. The bluenette continued to think of something, when suddenly, a loud thud caught both their attention.

"What was that? Do you think someone came in here?" Roy whispered, instincts driving his hand to his sword. Marth shook his head, but keeping his voice equally low.

"No, I doubt it. I closed the door shut, so no one would bother us. I think it came from further down. Let us go see."

"I bet it was the ghost..."

"Oh, will you knock it off with the ghost already?" Roy said nothing, but still preferred to walk behind Marth, hand ready to pull his sword at any time. The prince only sighed, wondering how someone who literally faced death with a smile could be so afraid of ghosts.

The couple made their way towards the sound heard early, walking deeper into the library where the sunlight coming from the massive windows could barely reach. It was dusty and dark, fuelling Roy's imagination about the man eating ghost. Looking through the corridors of shelves, Marth finally found the source of the early thud. There, in the middle of the corridor, was an old book, the dust still lightly floating as most fell off when the book apparently fell out of the shelf. The bluenette approached the book, picking it up carefully, noticing how old, but still strong and well preserved it was. The cover was extremely worn, but the pages were still white as if new, when one expected them to be yellow and equally worn like the cover. Marth opened the book, flipping a few pages and discovered it was a diary, but the writings were strange. There were also a few drawings, but without the words, they made little to no sense at all.

"What'd ya find?" Roy peeked over his shoulder into the diary, gasping lightly at one of the images, catching Marth's attention.

"What's wrong? Seen a ghost at last?" He smirked lightly, but Roy ignored him completely, slamming a finger onto one of the many figures drawn on the page Marth was currently looking at.

"That's the archer from my dream! And that's the crystal I saw!" Marth looked at where his friend was pointing and was surprised he recognized the figures, which were drawn completely black. But after the last few weeks of pure strangeness, he was not going to question his friend. Afterall, he too had his share of the strange developments a few days ago. Staring at the black figures, it all came back to him in a flash.

Marth was sitting through another session with his ministers, having the older men speak of things the young prince had chewed on with his teacher when he had still been a child. Every word, every rule were vividly burnt in his mind and he could produce them like a parrot, word for word. What had bothered him most within these sessions, however, were the constant mentions that the young heir was in need of a spouse in order to take the throne. He knew that the rules spoke that a female heir had to marry in order to climb the throne, although, that so-called 'tradition' slowly died out over the course of generations, but having a male heir go through such an ordeal, one that, on top of that, proved not only to himself, but his people and surrounding countries that he was very well capable of fighting, both physically and politically, in all forms and ways necessary to protect himself and his people, was simply ridiculous.

But Marth did not care to mention it. He never trusted these ministers. It's true that they were in service during the king, his father's time, but he never truly bared a liking for them. He saw them as cowards who only knew how to throw pretty words. But as long as he was only prince, his hands were bound to these 'puppeteers'. Still, he was not going to allow these minstrels to order him around, not after everything he's been through. While he was listening, his eyes and mind were fixed on each and on how to dispose of them, one by one, without causing havoc.

When the session was finally over, Marth had dismissed everyone, wanting to stay alone for a bit. While he liked the company of others, if having to spend it with these ministers, he'd rather choose loneliness. The young prince walked to the window of the council room and stared at the garden below, then at the city over the walls and finally at the sky. Life in the castle seemed so different from what he remembered. He remembered to always see his father with a smile, even after such straining meetings and he would always have time to be with his family. But right now, all Marth could think of was to simply disappear, go back onto an adventure or simply take a stroll outside the city walls, much like he used to when he was younger, before the war broke out.

The thought kept entertaining his mind as he watched the clouds pass, some forming the familiar faces and events that once adorned his life. He sighed, leaning onto the windowsill, his mind occupied with the past, rather than the present. Sometimes, he asked himself if the choice of taking back the throne was a good one. If he had known how his life would turn out, would he truly have taken that decision? Would he have gone through everything again, if he had known the end result? Marth tried to be a little bit more optimistic, as Roy suggested, but sometimes, it was hard to do so. He couldn't see a better future as long as these ministers were around and the only way to get rid of them, since he lacked internal support, was to become king, but to become king, he had to, according to the ministers, marry someone. It was a devil's circle he was not willing to accept. But all options were not exactly an available course of action. And so, Marth was forced to linger in this state of near self pity.

The young heir sighed again before moving away from the window and out of the room, taking a walk through the large halls of the castle, servants and guards passing him by, but not a single face truly spoke to him. They were all new, all fresh, all... complete strangers to him. What he wouldn't give to pull back time and go back to when things were more comfortable. The blue haired prince walked towards his chambers and closed the door, taking a seat at his desk and staring at the book he's been trying to read for days, but hasn't been able to even touch it. How can he focus on a book if everything around him was slowly crumbling or falling into madness? He sighed again, rubbing his temple, feeling slightly drowsy and only wishing for one night of good rest. Marth should learn to be more careful what one wishes for.

When the young prince opened his eyes, he was in an open field, a bright and modern city in the far distance, crowned by a giant jewel-like crystal resting on a pillar high above the tallest buildings. He couldn't see beyond the city walls, but there was a peaceful atmosphere about this place. Still, he felt strangely attracted to the crystal's glow and with him were others as well, as a large group of people, the size of an army, suddenly attacked the city, killing and destroying everything that crossed their paths. Marth felt petrified upon the sight, unable to do anything, but stare. He was used to wars, but the sight of it still made him uneasy. And what reason would these people have to attack such a peaceful city in the first place? What he didn't notice was the crystal's glow growing stronger as the fight progressed and became more and more violent and before he knew it, there was a giant smoke that turned solid when the crystal's glow was at its strongest. The creature was gigantic, taller and larger than anything the bluenette could imagine and simply looking at it caused the young man to feel his heart sink and drown in pure fear. And the more he drowned, the more he felt something tugging on his fear, but he couldn't tell what it was. Was it the creature? Or was it something else?

Before Marth could get a clear thought, the creature began destroying everything, engulfing the lands in seas of flames, the screams of the people echoing in Marth's ears as if he was in their midst. He felt horrified. Simply and utterly horrified. Never had he witnessed something of such measures and it made him feel sick. He wanted to do something, but how could a single person do anything, if an army of well-armed men could not manage to place a single scratch on it?

The young prince continued to stare at the scenery developing before him, unable to do anything, when out of nowhere, a flash of light pierced through the darkness and into the creature, wounding it, or so Marth thought. Following the light's trace, he saw five figures standing on a hill, each holding a weapon, one of them a bow in a position that suggested it was just recently used. They all stared at the creature for some time before racing towards it and attacking with everything they got, wounding the creature as Marth could hear the grunts of pain and annoyance it produced whenever it was hit. He also noticed that each of their weapons radiated something peculiar, an energy filled with everything positive he could think of. Loyalty... Honour... Friendship... Love... Courage... Just like he felt a cold tugging before, now he was feeling another tug, but this one was filled with warmth, one that made him remind his family and all those he loved so dearly. It gave him strength and the stronger that feeling grew within, the brighter he could swear the warriors' weapons glowed and the more they wounded the creature. At some point, the feeling was strong beyond explanation and without warning, the five warriors raised their weapons into the sky, a giant door appearing out of nowhere as chains of various colours surrounded the creature, dragging it towards the now open door. Marth watched it struggle and couldn't shake that cold feeling that surrounded him every time the creature growled. Soon, the creature was dragged beyond the door's limits, chained and growling, it could do nothing to prevent the door from shutting, imprisoning it for all eternity, so the young prince hoped.

The five warriors stood next to each other, exchanging glances until one of them pointed up towards the crystal, Marth noticed. There it still floated, but now resembling an aged stone, almost all of the glow gone. The warriors prepared themselves to attack the crystal, but before they could actually cause any kind of damage, the crystal spewed its last glow and disappeared into nothingness. Marth didn't know what to think of that situation as he stared at the warriors who seemed to be talking to each other. The young prince wanted to approach them, but a childish sentiment of higher respect kept him from going anywhere near them. Finally, they each turned into one direction and walked away, neither of them looking back. Marth sighed in relief, eyes closed and hand over his chest to calm his adrenaline filled heart, as the feeling of accomplished washed over him, but when he opened his eyes again, he was longer on the grassy field. No, this place was dark, as dark as... Marth couldn't really remember to have been anywhere as dark as this place. And he was standing in water. At least, he hoped it was water. He had always known it all was a dream, but this one surpassed awkwardness to an extent.

The young prince decided to take a few steps and see (or at least try to) where he was. But the more he walked, the more he had the feeling he wasn't moving at all. And shouldn't the water be making some kind of noise too as he walked? Marth stopped, sighing lightly as he looked around, finding nothing but black. Wondering how he even got here, the bluenette remained silent, until a familiar voice snapped him out of his thought.

"... Marth...?"

The one addressed lifted his head a bit and turned around, staring into the face of a very surprised Roy.

"... Roy? What are you doing here? Why are you in my dream?"  
>"Your dream? This is my dream...! I've been here ever since that crystal showed up and then there was a giant monster and then-"<p>

"Five warriors engulfed in light who fought the creature and banished it behind a door?" Marth finished, Roy staring at him in awe.

"H-how did you know?!"

"I had the same dream. And before I knew it, I was here. A few moments later, I hear your voice calling me" Marth returned the stare his long time friend gave him, truly not understanding the meaning behind it.

"What the heck is going on...?"

"... You've answered..." A voice suddenly spoke out of the dark, startling the two young men.

"Who's there?" Roy demanded in his general tone, Marth remaining close, looking around the area, his battle instincts telling him to first look for the source, but still remain prepared for anything.

"... Roy..." Marth whispered loud enough for his companion to hear while looking at a certain spot. The redhead turned and saw what caught the prince's attention.

At a certain distance was an individual, cloaked and hooded, head low so that one could only see the lower part of their face. Marth was assaulted by a strange sensation of assurance, as if his instincts were telling him that this person meant no harm and that they could be trusted.

"If you answered, that means you're part of it" the man sounded tired, exhausted even. He raised his head a little, giving Marth the chance to notice that this person was still very young as it seemed.

"Part of what?"

"The Prophecy, which is to be fulfilled very soon"

"Prophecy?" Marth asked, raising an eyebrow. "You mean that creature we saw?"

"Yes. It is bound to rise and it is up to the warriors of legend to stop it"

"Wait a minute, are you saying we-" Roy pointed at both of them as he spoke "are supposed to do what those guys did? Are you kidding me?! That thing was huge! There's no way the two of us could do that!" The general raised his arms high above his head as he rambled. Marth only stared at the hooded man sceptically as the man shook his head slightly.

"No, there will be others to assist you, each of you holding a specific role"

"What kind of role?" Marth was worried over where this might lead to.

"You will learn in due time. I am sorry, but I cannot stay longer." The man nodded lightly in a form of apology before he spoke again. "Someone is already on his way. He will soon reach your lands. Fate shall guide your paths and once they have intertwined, you will understand."

"Understand what?"

"Time will tell." The male bowed to them, taking a small step back. "I must leave you now, but we will meet again, when time so allows us. Until then, take care"

"Ah wait!" Roy shouted as he reached out. The man acknowledged his plea and turned to him. "Who are you? How do you know of these things?" The hooded man remained silence for a bit before answering.

"If fate so decides, we will meet in the near future."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I am sorry, but I cannot remain. The one looking for you will arrive shortly. You will find him if you follow your heart. Just listen to your instincts and everything will solve itself"

Roy barely managed to open his mouth when the man disappeared, leaving the two friends alone in the darkness.

"Talk about weird things..." the redhead began, when he perked up lightly. "You hear that?"

"Hear what?" Marth asked confused, oblivious to whatever his friend meant.

"I think someone's calling me... are you sure you can't hear it? ... There it is again!" Marth tried to listen, but all he heard was silence and the sound of water. Roy apparently meant what he was saying and started to focus on whatever it was he was hearing. "I wonder who that is... it... sounds like..." And all of a sudden, the red haired general disappeared, leaving the bluenette alone.

"Roy!" Nothing. Only silence was returned to him. The young prince remained in the dark, hoping his friend was alright.

"... Marth..." The young prince looked up, but once again was met with nothing but empty space. However, he could swear that that voice sounded familiar to him. "... Marth..." But it couldn't be...

"... Father...?" No, it simply couldn't be. Then again, this was a dream; so perhaps, there was a chance of...

"... My son..." A light shown in the far distance, forcing Marth to cover his eyes with his hand, but still he could identify a figure, his eyes widening as he saw who it was.

There, in the heart of the light, stood his father, a bright smile adorning his face. Marth was speechless as he stared at the man in front of him.

"This... this isn't possible… it... can't be..." So many thoughts rushed through the blue haired prince as he stared wide eyed at the smiling man in front of him. So many questions he wanted to ask, so many scenarios he had played in his mind almost every night before going to sleep should he be able to talk to his father again, at least once. He wanted to rush to him and embrace the man, but the younger was simply frozen stiff. Cornelius approached his startled son in an attempt to enclose the distance between him, the smile never leaving his lips. The elder man placed a hand on the young man's shoulder, startling him. Marth couldn't believe it; this man, this person that looks just like his father... was real. Or at least, he felt real. "But... I don't... I don't understand...! Is this... is any of this...?"

"Real?" Cornelius asked, still smiling. He sighed softly, closing his eyes as he nodded. "It is for you, my boy."

"What... do you mean...?" Marth could only stare at him.

"My son." Cornelius placed both hands on Marth's shoulders, causing the blue haired prince to jolt lightly and stiffen as he stared up to the familiar face, which at the same time seemed so hauntingly surreal. "What you see and feel in this place is as real as your heart wants it to be. A place where your upmost desires become reality" Marth stared at his father's familiar smile and relaxed, feeling the warmth from his hands sipping through his clothes and onto his skin, making him feel like a ten year old again. Without realizing, the young man leaned forward, wrapping his arms around the larger man's form, pressing his now tear stained face into shoulder, recognizing the familiar scent with every breath he takes. The older copied his actions and wrapped his arms around the young man's form, soothing him gently.

"... Father..." Marth whimpered softly, not caring how unroyal he might seem right now. He always cared about looks, to hell with them now, this was his father and he never cared how unmanly or unroyal he looked in front of the man he loved and cherished the most. "I thought I'd never see you again..." A warm chuckle filled his ears.

"But, Marth... I was always here. I never left you and neither did your mother. We are always right here beside you. And we are very... very proud of you... my son..." As a reaction, Marth only buried his face deeper into the man's shoulder, clinging onto him like a last saving lifeline to humanity, his body trembling as the tears jerked out of his system, tears he has been holding for so long, but never had the chance to release. Now with the man in front of him, he couldn't explain why, but he just felt the need to let it out. It felt right.

"Father... I don't know what to do anymore... I feel so lost... I can't think straight, I feel like a puppet on a string..." the prince gently sobbed as Cornelius lovingly caressed his back, listening to every word and reassuring that he was still there. "They are sucking out my life and there is nothing I can do about it... Please, Father... I need your help... Please... guide me... tell me what to do..." The former king remained silent for a bit and Marth even thought that he was already awake and talking into his pillow while sleeping.

"Marth..." his gruff, but gentle voice began, a shudder running through Marth's body. "It is your life, my son. And you must regain control of it. Do not let them control you, child. This is all but a test and you must pass it if you wish to be truly free."

"But how do I do that?!" the bluenette exclaimed, looking up, tears in his eyes, but the man being stared at only continued to smile softly.

"By following your heart. Just like when you fought for us. For Altea. For everything you believed in. Oh Marth..." Cornelius gently petted his son's hair like he used to do when Marth was still a child and he had fallen and scrapped his knee, crying from the pain. How that memory suddenly became so vivid in his mind was beyond Marth, but it was soothing. "You have always shown strength, even when others would falter. You have already proven that you can be king, that you are capable of ruling this country, even without those foul mouthed who think you are not. Marth... Son..." the former king's voice was still calm and gentle, but also strong and reassuring. This is something Marth always loved about his father, he could be strong and unmoving like a giant mountain, but also soft and caring like the passing clouds. "Do not let anyone control you. The moment you lose control of your life, you will lose control of everything around you. You are strong, both mentally and physically and I have faith that you will lead this kingdom into a better future. I trust you, my son, as I always have. I know you will not fail me."

Marth stared into those unmoving seas of oceans that were so alive and yet, so distant that he didn't know what to think. Cornelius' words slowly sunk in and he suddenly knew what had to be done. Determination washing over him like rain washing away mud from his body, Marth straightened himself, his eyes glowing with such fire as he had since long thought lost. Perhaps it was this place that was giving him this strength and courage to take this leap. He couldn't tell. The only certainty he had was that this person, this man who looked and sounded so much like his father, was giving him a purpose and the strength to do what had to be done. Marth nodded softly, his spirit now calm and determined. He was rewarded with a smile.

"Now that is my son, the Marth I raised and who would never let himself get down. I know you can do it, child."

"Yes, Father." He sounded so much more reassuring that it even scared him. He had no explanation as to why this was happening, but he liked it. A lot.

"But do not strike just yet" Cornelius advised, leaving Marth a little surprised. "Allow things to go their ways, my son. Soon, someone will arrive and open a new path for you to choose. Whether you choose to follow it, however, shall be entirely up to you. Keep in mind, son, that every path bears its obstacles and struggles, some far more difficult than others. So be wise when making your decision." Marth looked up at the elder man and nodded slightly. Although his words seemed confusing, he knew they would soon make sense, as they always would.

"When can I expect this someone to arrive?" The elder only smiled.

"Soon. You will notice when he arrives." The man raised his head slightly, looking over his son's head, his expression growing slightly grim. "I fear our reunion must end now..." He returned his smile to the young prince. "But do not worry. If time allows us, we shall meet again, my son. And then, we shall put all our conversations on the table." Cornelius fondly brushed a few strains behind his son's ear, his smile turning into a melancholic one. "I would like to listen to your story of conquer of the throne... I am certain it is quite the tale"

"Why not now?!" Marth pleaded, grabbing his father's hand in desperation. "Why can we not talk now?! It's not fair, Father, I don't want to be parted with you-"

"And you never will, child. We are here, all of us, right here" the old man tapped Marth's chest lightly over his heart and smiled. "As long as you don't forget about us, we will always be close to you. Don't ever forget that." Marth dropped his head, eyes narrowing softly to prevent the tears from flowing freely. He felt cheated somehow and it hurt. "Marth..." Cornelius squeezed his shoulders to encourage him to look up. "I promise we will meet again. Someday soon. I feel it." The blue haired prince forced a small smile onto his lips. "And Marth? ... I am very proud of you." The former king smiled reassuringly while squeezing the shoulders of the wide eyed youth in front of him. The older man's eyes spoke the same desires to remain as did Marth's, but both were aware that that was not possible. Well, one far more than the other. Cornelius was certain Marth would understand and hope for their promised reunion, as well as knowing that the young man would be capable of taking care of himself and the kingdom, proving to all that he is far from being a puppet in the ministers' hands. The strong build man regarded his son and could literally blow up like a balloon with the pride he was feeling to see into what a magnificent young man his child turned into, not to mention all the things he had accomplished and was destined to still accomplish. He felt happy to know that his legacy was such a trustworthy individual and as a parent, there is no greater joy than that.

"Thank you, Father... I... I won't forget your words." The young prince dared to approach the older man for a hug, desiring to feel that warmth one more time. Cornelius gladly returned it, pulling the boy closer.

"I know you won't, son. Now, it is time for you to wake up, child"

"... wake up...?"

"... Wake up, Marth... Your place is not here... wake up, son... wake up..." Cornelius gently rubbed his son's back while whispering these words soothing, allowing Marth to relax in his arms. "... I love you, son..."

"... I love you too... Father..." A small tear slipped the prince's corner as he felt his father's warmth embrace him wholly, a feeling he had long thought lost. It was an amazing feeling he didn't want to let go, no matter what the price. He wanted to stay, but his father's words began to push him away.

When Marth opened his eyes, he was in his room again, slumped over his desk, head resting on his crossed arms. He didn't remember falling asleep, but then again, the whole thing seemed too real to be a dream. He looked at his hands, still feeling the warmth of his father's embrace, the touch, the voice... all seemed to alive as if he had never truly parted. Marth sighed softly when something familiar reached his nostrils. He gently grabbed his clothes and pulled them closer to his nose, taking a whiff. It smelled like... His lips adorned themselves with a loving smile, one he hadn't used in a very long time, pushing away all the weary and drowsiness from past events, strangely making him feel stronger. He was never alone. That realization gave him the needed strength to face the upcoming tides his father warned him about. The smile on his face grew wider as his words began to sink in, the scent filling his nose and reviving old memories from his childhood.

The young prince stood from his desk, determination written on his face. That's right, he was not alone. He had his family and friends by his side. He fought a war, dammit, he reclaimed the throne everyone else thought lost! How dare they try to command his life after everything that was? But Cornelius said that things were about to change. When that person arrives, things would take a different turn. He couldn't help, but wonder what kind of path he would be given, but the memory of the other individual made things slightly clear. He just had to wait and see.

Marth adjusted his wrinkled clothes and walked out of his room, calling his servants to prepare everything for the arrival of a friend. He was certain that it wouldn't take long for a certain someone to appear and he wanted to be ready. He wanted to talk to him about these events, he was certain everyone would deem him insane if he told another of little trust about it. No, he needed a friend, a true friend who would not judge him despite everything, someone he knew he could trust. And that someone was surely on his way by now. And Roy did not disappoint him as he arrived a few days later, Marth already awaiting him. The taller of the two allowed the redhead to rest for the day, but the following morning, they both met in Marth's study to discuss the dream they both shared until one of the servants interrupted them under order of the ministers for Marth to get ready to be presented to the bachelors arriving to the castle. Roy joked about it, but Marth only dismissed, praying to the gods that whoever was to change his fate would hurry up and appear before things would take a bitter turn for the worse.

"So do you think this book will help us understand what the heck is going on?" Roy asked while staring at the strange images and letters within the pages as Marth changed them carefully. The paper seemed fairly new, but the contents spoke of things that were aeons old. Perhaps someone found old writings and transcribed them? But why would they be in a foreign language?

"Mh... difficult to tell. I have never seen such letters before and believe me, I have seen a lot."

"What about your brainiacs...?" Roy taunted lightly.

"I doubt it would be a good idea to hand this to someone else. We don't know for certain what is going on and I truly don't want anyone else to know either."

"So now what?" Marth closed the book and hid it under his clothes.

"We'll take it back with us and see what we can find out. Besides" Marth looked at the few light coming from the large windows in the far back slowly growing orange as the sun began its journey west. "It is getting late and if we presume that the song was the reason why everyone fell asleep, then the staff must be awake by now and soon call for dinner" The bluenette reasoned, making his way back to the main hall of the library, Roy close behind. He would never admit it, but the eerie feeling of that section gave him chills.

"Yeah, dinner sounds good, I'm starving" The two young men made their way outside and were not surprised to see the guard wide awake and very confused to see them both leave the library. Not wanting to question his lord, he simply bowed, ignoring the questions invading his mind and allowed them to go their way. Roy only snickered softly under his breath. Once they were out of earshot, the shorter began in a low voice. "Hey, Marth?"

"Yes?"

"Who do you think that guy in the hood was? You know, in that weird water place." Marth shrugged softly, the image of his father always being revived whenever he thought of that awkward place. "And what do you think he meant with there being more to help us stop that thing? Whatever that 'thing' is..." Marth remained silent before he stopped and looked out of a window, watching the sun kissing the earth beneath, painting the sky in many tons of reds and oranges.

"Truth be told, I have no idea of what is going to happen the upcoming time, but... I believe things will be okay as long as we can trust and count on eachother. Not only you and me, but those who are to come." The prince looked up at one of the clouds drinking the sun's colours. "I was impressed by how strongly connected those five seemed and I believe we can do the same." Roy smiled and joined his friend at the window.

"Yeah, you're right. It doesn't matter what'll come, we'll beat it together. 'Cause that's what friends are for, right?" the redhead winked playfully at his friend, earning a thankful smile from him.

"I have a feeling that things will change very soon." Marth smiled, enjoying the raising breeze of the dying afternoon. "Very soon, indeed."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Woohoo! Here you have it, at long last, chapter 2 presenting both Marth and Roy!

I hate this chapter... seriously, I hate it. I was aware writing Marth would be a challenge, but dang... thought about tossing Roy in there to make things easier, but I started to see the chapter growing a little too big... it's actually a whole lot bigger (over 15 pages with no limitations left, right, up and down, so yeah, full paper, baby!), but I thought it was getting too extensive (16,315 words, counting with the ramble), so I cut it and will use that for the third chapter, which is already in the works.

Anyways, tried to keep some humour in there and I hope I didn't fail. In case you notice a few stream breaks, I had blocks and often forced myself to write it. Yeah, that's what happened.

Where's Ike, you ask? He's lost. I'm not kidding, he is. Besides, he wouldn't fit in here as this chapter focuses on Marth and Roy. And before you ask, yes, Marth's dad's name is truly Cornelius, I didn't make it up, it's what Wiki said about Marth's Fire Emblem. Quite a fascinating story, I might add.

And the mysterious hooded person makes another appearance. Well, he's not that mysterious as many already caught on, but there's a lot more behind him, which shall be revealed in its due time. Shoot me.

Mh... don't think there's anything else to ramble about. Funny thing, I had so much to yab about this chapter while I was writing it and now it's all gone :D Sucks to be me. Anyways, hope you enjoyed reading it a whole lot more than me writing it. Chapter 3 hopefully to be coming out after my 1 week vacation. I'll prolly be without net, but that won't keep me from writing.

Loves and hugs and free cookies to all who already reviewed and/or added this story to their faves/alerts and for those that at this point intent to do so :D You guys rock!

P.S.: If you find mistakes, please report them to me, I was too tired to reread this monster...

.


	5. Chapter 3: Chosen Path

**A/N:** Can it be? Is it? ... IT IS! An update! Holy swiss chocolate, if I keep up with this rythm, I should have the story completed in about... 50 years! What a perspective!

Oh gods, you people must hate me so much right now... anywho, not going to come up with excuses, I'm a lazy fart and I shall die as one. End of story.

Anyways, new chapter, once again apologizing for the delay and the mistakes throughout the story. If you find any, please report them, okay?

Enough drabble, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chosen Path<strong>

**...**

A sigh. A short simple sigh was the only evidence of human presence within the forest. How long has it been since he entered this place? Well, his food stocks were almost dried up. Thankfully, forests have a good amount of natural resources; if one knew what to take and what not. And that's another thing where Ike pulled the shorter string. Not only was he owner of a terrible sense of orientation, he also knew little to nothing about natural ways of survival, especially when it came to forests. He was already regretting not having asked Soren or Rhys to accompany him. But he was determined to do this alone and after being for three days on the road, his confidence was swollen enough to even keep him from asking the way while passing merchants and other travellers. He had been following the road until it split and following his instincts, he decided to go left, ignoring the well-placed signs that pointed to Altea's direction. At some point, the road ended and nothing, but open field stretched before him, but he was still refusing to make turn and head back, deciding to trust his instincts to take him the right way.

And now he was sitting in the middle of a forest with no road to follow, no map and even his instincts seemed to have taken a hike. Lucky for him, though, Mist packed a bit more food than he had originally accounted for and some of the lessons Soren and the others tried to hammer into his mind were resurfacing as he looked around, so hopefully, he wouldn't starve. At least, for the next couple of days. He knew he was screwed if he didn't think of something fast. Or perhaps if an angel feeling sorry for him would descent and show him the right way. But was he really that lucky?

Phillin's loud snort shook him out of his train of thought, which he had to admit wasn't that long, and the young general sighed in response to the horse's annoyance. Well, at least he thought it was, after all, he'd be annoyed too if his master was stupid enough to lead them off road and then into goddess knows where and now sits around, moping and feeling sorry for themselves. But what else could he do? He didn't know where he was, he didn't know which direction to take and he never was really good at guessing either. So taking a random direction would most likely only get them more lost. It already happened once, reasons why they were now sitting in a clearing surrounded by trees and no opening in sight.

The young man sighed again. "So much for trusting my instincts..." he complained to no one in particular. Yawning lightly, he laid back into the soft grass, arms crossed behind his head to serve as pillow, watching the sky through the opening in the canopy, wondering what to do now. "You don't happen to have any ideas, huh, Phil..." The horse only snorted softly in response, continuing to grass close by. "Yeah, I figured as much..." Ike sighed, watching the clouds pass through the light canopy, his mind completely blank. Slowly he felt his eyelids droop little by little, as the clouds and leaves began to have a somewhat hypnotic sense on him, lulling him into a sweet slumber.

"... You're lost, aren't you...?" Ike snapped his eyes open at that voice he swore he heard somewhere before. He quickly got to his feet when he noticed he was, once again, in that strange dark black, though, this time he wasn't as surprised as the first time.

"Where are you...?" The general hoped that it would be the same person as before and was met with satisfaction as the hooded male appeared in front of him. As far as Ike could tell, he seemed as proud and mysterious as always, but his strained voice also told him that he was tired. Ike couldn't help to wonder why. "...Can you help me find the way to Altea?" The man smiled lightly.

"You're not very good with directions, are you?" the man said with a slight tone of amusement, which only got Ike to pout a little. He felt his dignity put in question by this person he didn't even know the looks of.

"I just followed your advice to listen to my instincts. It is not my fault their compass is broken." Ike knew he sounded like a child defending its honour in front of its friends and that any other would just raise an eyebrow at him. But with this person he felt strangely comfortable to show this immature and more normal side of him, not having to fear any kind of repression or judgement over his behaviour.

"So you place your blame on me...?"

"No. But you could have shown up a little sooner" Ike huffed slightly, crossing his arms and shifting his weight. The man chuckled slightly, lifting the eerie mood of the dark surroundings.

"As a general, you're very dependable on others, aren't you?" Ike didn't respond, but he couldn't help that little twitch in his eyebrow as the hooded one seemed to make fun of him. "Hopeless. Very well then" The man outstretched his hand towards Ike. "Just follow the light, it will show you the right way. I suggest you do not fall behind, time is running and there is still much to do."  
>"Such as...?"<p>

"Altea is in need, but you will see when you arrive. I'm sorry, but I cannot stay longer. Please, make haste."

"Wait! When will I see you again?" Ike took a tempting step forward as he stared at the hooded one.

"I do not know the answer, but hopefully soon." The general couldn't help, but notice a small tone of urgency in his voice.

"Is something the matter? Why can't we meet? Who are you?" Silence. "Please, tell me"

"If next time we meet, I hold time, I'll try explain as much as I can. But I must go now and do not know when I will be able to reach you. Please, take care." And before Ike could interfere, the man disappeared just as fast as he had appeared and Ike woke up with a start, the muzzle of a horse in his face.

"Ugh, Phil! What the hell?!" the blue haired general shouted as he pushed the horse's snout away from his line of vision and getting up. Passing his hand over his face, Ike let it rest on his chin as he looked around, trying to make sense of what happened. He had a lot of questions on his mind and if that person was true to his word and explain things next time they'd meet, then Ike was determined to sort a few questions out and ask them directly.

A small snort woke him up from his trance and he looked over to the horse. "What is it, boy?" Phillin was eagerly hitting his hoof onto the ground while bouncing his head and snorting lightly in the process. The beast seemed to be trying to get its master's attention to something and it succeeded as Ike got up to walk up to the horse. "What's wrong, boy?" The horse kept clomping the ground, its head bouncing up and down, motioning to a particular direction. Ike turned into that direction and was struck by surprise; there, floating in midair, was a tiny glowing ball of light, bouncing up and down. "What the hell..." Ike tried to approach it, carefully reaching out to touch the small orb, but before his fingers could touch it, the small thing floated away, stopping just a few steps away. The general stared at the globe for a minute before it struck him. _"Follow the light, it will show you the right way."_ This had to be the light the hooded one spoke of. Ike nodded to himself and quickly mounted onto Phillin's back, gently nudging the beast forward. "Let's go, boy" he encouraged the horse to follow the light orb. His suspicions confirmed themselves as every time he was close to reaching the ball of light, it would advance into a specific direction before coming to a stop, waiting there until Ike was once again close enough to nearly touch it and then move again a long distance ahead.

It didn't take the globe long to lead Ike outside of the woods and into an open field, showing the way towards a road that Ike presumed to be perhaps a merchants' road or something since it was very wide, wide enough for two average sized wagons to pass each other without bumping. He believed that Altea couldn't be far and looked around to where the sphere was pointing. As soon as he found it bouncing up and down, waiting patiently, Ike nudged Phil onto a light trot down the road, the sphere always leading the way. Surprisingly, Ike was closer to civilization than he thought. The orb led him to a small village, which was good as the sun was almost setting and he wasn't too eager to spend yet another night outside. A warm meal and a cosy bed sounded good to him at that moment. He led his gelding into the village, wondering where the orb had left off to. He looked around, but simply couldn't find it. He ended up shrugging it off, believing it would wait on the road up ahead for him or something. It didn't matter.

Ike handed Phil over to the local stables, paying a small fee before heading to the inn. He wasn't surprised to see it was also a tavern and made his way through the crowded place over to the bar and asked for a room. Lucky for him, there was still one left. The bluenet took the keys and then asked for a meal and a drink. Once it arrived, he contently ate it, happy to finally have a warm decent dish to taste from.

"I'm telling you, we'd be better off if nothing had changed. The kid's weak and those ministers are the ones in charge. Everybody knows it." Ike overheard and turned his head to spot a small group of men talking with drinks in their hands. One of them had a rough full beard, another had orangey hair and freckles and another, Ike noticed, had an ugly scar on the back of his neck, exposed due to his naked head. Ike stared at them for a bit before returning to his meal. But he couldn't help but pay attention to their conversation. "The roads have been blocked, merchants still avoid the city and the tension near the borders is strained to the point it could rip at the slightest ill breeze." The bearded one spoke.

"True, but what can you do? Instead of focusing on ruling the country, Prince Marth is more concerned about getting someone he can lay at night" the bald one retorted, taking a long sip of his drink Ike assumed to be beer since it left a small moustache of foam behind the bald one quickly cleaned off with the back of his hand.

"But who says it's the kid's choice? We've been out of this war for nearly two years and before this whole wedding announcement crap, he's been quite busy retying bonds and treaties with our old allies that didn't turn back on us. We were on the good roads until they showed up with these ridiculous announcements." The freckled one said while bouncing a fork up and down between his slightly grubby fingers. "That's why still some of the merchants travel all the way here and into the city, otherwise, who knows how we'd stand now" he finished before taking a small piece of food with his fork and shoved into his mouth. The bearded one ruffled through his uneven hair, making it even messier.

"Perhaps, but what can we do except complain? We're just simple peasants in their eyes, they wouldn't even let us get anywhere close to the castle gates, let alone see the Prince and talk to him". Ike continued to listen to their conversation when his mind wandered off. _'Seems as if there're still problems in this land... It might make my search harder... mh... a royal family... he said I needed to find a hero and heroes usually have ties to the royal family, one way or the other... maybe if I talk to this Prince, he knows where I can find this hero person? ... But how to get in? If what those guys are right, it'll be more difficult than to try and steal Mordecai's favourite blanket... maybe...'_

"Excuse me" the general turned to three men, instantly earning their attention as he spoke to them with a neutral yet strong voice. "Would you be kind enough to tell me which way to Altea? I seem to have lost my way..." he slightly lied, he was confident the little light would guide him, but he was hoping these three men could tell him some interesting facts over the city he was heading to. The bearded one did not disappoint him.

"To Altea, you say? Do you seek anything specific there, stranger? At the moment, it is a place to avoid at all costs."

"Why is that? I thought the war had ended and the Kingdom was at peace" Ike knew very little about the whole war affair and was hoping to learn a bit more within the city itself, but it won't harm to gain some knowledge now.

"It did, but perhaps it shouldn't have" the bald one spoke with a grimace on his face. The freckled one jumped right in.

"Don't say that. Gods know how miserable we all were. Thank them the Prince returned. It's those ministers, I tell ya..." he added in a hushed voice, looking around. Ike leaned closer to listen, whatever they had to say, it was something people had to be careful to speak of. "You see, stranger... things have been... out of place lately. For many months after the war, things seemed to go their better way, back as they were when his Majesty, King Cornelius, may he rest in peace, was in charge. Although his son is still young, he has potential, but..." the freckled looked around and then waved Ike to come closer. The bluenet accepted and took a seat at the three men's table, leaning closer to listen to what the ginger had to say. The man also leaned closer and put his hand to cover the side of his mouth. "But those ministers are of ill nature. They worry more about silly traditions rather than putting the Kingdom back on track. Some say they are planning to overthrow the Prince and take lead themselves. His Majesty has not yet produced an heir so if something were to happen to him, the power would pass onto them" the freckled one whispered, Ike slightly narrowing his eyes as the news sunk in. He knew all too well what some people are capable of in order to obtain power.

"But what of Lady Elice? Surely she would take place if that were to happen" the bearded one interfered, also keeping his voice low. The bald one quickly hissed, also joining the conversation.

"Don't be ridiculous, we all know that the Princess would never be allowed to take the throne unless she is married"

"And surely, those ministers would pick someone who would do whatever they say, holding him tightly on a short leash, allowing them to rule and not the royal family. Prince Marth is young, but strong and wise, he would never take heat from them. His Majesty didn't either" the freckled one added, taking a sip from his beer before turning back to Ike. "If you want to go the capital, no one's going to stop you, lad, but keep in mind to keep your head on your shoulders and eyes everywhere. Only the gods know for certain how things are boiling underneath the veil of 'happiness'." A tone of sarcasm tinned the freckled one's voice, earning Ike's attention. The blue haired general had never thought that things would become this difficult, especially if the one he's supposed to find would truly be this Prince.

"Thank you. I truly appreciate your words. If you will excuse me, I would like to leave early in the morning." Ike got up from his seat and lightly bowed his head to the three men before leaving up the stairs and into his room, locking the door behind him. As he removed his things to go to bed, the words of those three kept circling in his head. Was Altea really in such a bad shape? But why didn't Crimea or any of the other countries know about this? Or maybe they did, but didn't want to bother. After all, all of Tellius had been at war recently too. Ike sat on the bed's edge and rested his elbows on his knees, wondering if he could do anything to help or if the one he needed to find truly was this Prince. The people seemed to revere him... if there was only a way to confirm his suspicions...

Ike blinked. "Maybe..." He looked at the pillow, the gears in his head turning. It was worth a shot. If he could find him, then perhaps it could work both ways. Ike was certain the hooded person could answer his questions, but the only way to talk to him was through dreams in that dark place and Ike had no idea how to reach him. But he was still determined to do so. The young general laid down and leaned against the pillow, eyes fixed on the ceiling. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and began to call for the hooded man in his mind. He continuously called out, but felt or heard nothing that made him believe he was succeeding. Ike opened his eyes only to see the same ceiling. _'Maybe I need to try harder...'_ Taking another deep breath, Ike closed his eyes and began to reach deep within his mind, calling out to the only person he believed could answer his questions.

'_Please... are you there? I need your help. There are things going on here and I don't know if I can help. Please... if you can hear me... please, answer...'_ Ike thought with everything he had, nothing but silence around him. He sighed softly as no response came and when he opened his eyes, he was surprised to see that not the ceiling greeted him, but the dark watery place. "It worked...?"

"We are connected to this place, though, it cannot always be reached easily" a voice, now familiar to Ike, spoke behind him. The general turned to see the hooded man standing strangely far away, further than usual, at least. "You wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes. I have questions I feel you can answer me"

"Make it quick then, I have little time" the hooded one seemed nervous apart from the usual tiredness in his voice and Ike felt tempted to ask, but did not want to waste precious time.

"Is the one I need to find, one of the five heroes, the Prince of Altea?"

"Why do you ask questions you will find the answer to when you reach your destination? Are you truly that impatient?"

"No. But word reached that trouble is brewing and I want to be prepared for whatever is coming. Can you tell me something, anything about Altea or this Prince Marth?" Ike hoped that his mystery friend would answer.

"It is true that Altea is in turmoil. I feel a dark cloud hovering over the castle and the pillar's light slowly vanishing. Another light joined, but it is still not enough. You must hurry if you wish to be of help" the hooded man spoke with urge.

"Another pillar? So there is more than one in Altea?" The man nodded softly. "But how can I help? Am I supposed to get rid of those ministers or something? Wouldn't that cause some kind of political drabble?"

"You are a general. Use your head. I'm certain once you will be there, you will know what to do. But if you truly want me to put your mind to ease, no, there is no need for bloodshed. Or ... 'political drabbles' as you put it" Ike was surprised to hear the other one chuckle lightly at that. It made him feel even more at ease around this person. He wasn't surprised, however, to see him turn his head lightly. "I must go. Please, hurry to Altea. Time is running short. When you reach the city, look for the one with hair of fire. He will show you the way."  
>"Wait! If I need to, can I call you again?" Ike had to know.<p>

"Yes. As I said, we are connected to this place. All you need is to find your way here. But that does not mean I will always be able to answer."

"Why not?"

"It is complicated... You will understand when time comes..." Ike sighed, but nodded softly. Titannia had advised him to trust his instincts a little more and he really wanted to believe this person. "You should also prepare yourself to leave. Shadows are following you. And remember; not all is what it seems to be. See with your heart and you will understand." The general looked up, but the other had already disappeared, causing him to wake up in a startled manner. Ike was back in his room and the sun was already beginning to light the sky, but it was still far from actual sunrise. Still, Ike couldn't go back to sleep, no matter how much he wanted to. So instead, he got up and ready to leave as quick as possible. Something about the hooded one's words put the bluenet on edge.

Without much ado, he grabbed his things and left the room downstairs, taking some fruit as quick meal and an extra apple for Phillin, leaving the inn perhaps a little too eager. Heading towards the stables where his horse was being kept, Ike kept replaying the words in his head. He remembered the old lady from the tent also referring to the heroes as pillars. Maybe he was right in assuming they were connected somehow? Ike opened the door to the stables and found Phil awake, happily clomping his hoof on the ground upon seeing his master. "Hey, Phil. Slept well?" Ike greeted his horse with a soft pat to the neck, giving him the apple he took, the beast thankfully accepting the small treat, careful not to harm Ike's hand. Standing perfectly still, the horse allowed the human to place blanket, saddle and everything else for the journey on him. "We need to get moving, boy. Something's in the air and I don't like it." The horse snorted softly in response before bobbing its large head and clomping its hoof again. The animal was aware of it as well, perhaps more than its master and wanted nothing more than to leave. If Phil could talk, he would definitely ask Ike to hurry up and get on so they can scamper the hell out of there.

But the bluenet took his reigns and silently let the horse outside, the only sound coming from the hooves on the stone floor, which instantly died down as soon as they reached the dirt roads outside. Ike silently continued to walk through the town's main street until the other side before stopping and taking a look around. He saw nothing, but there was a strange sensation in the air. He would have placed it on his imagination due to the words of the hooded one, but Phillin was equally restless and if there is anything more trustworthy than your own instincts, it's those of an animal, especially one as clever as a horse. Ike lightly patted the horse's neck in an attempt to calm it down. "Don't worry, boy. Whatever's coming, we'll be ready for it" The horse snorted lightly and was thankful when his master finally got onto his back and lightly nudged him into a light canter down the road. But that sense of restlessness remained ever so close. It was as if someone... or something was following them. And it was not of good nature.

Ike continued to lead Phil down the road as fast as the young gelding could go, but came to a stop once the road split and no signs indicated the way. It was still too early for there to be people on the road and Ike could not afford to get lost again if anything was true. "Now what...?" A light tug on the reigns caught his attention and the young man followed his trusty steed's direction, spotting the small orb from the other day. It was happily bouncing around, waiting to be followed again. Ike nodded to himself and gently kicked Phil into the orb's direction, which continued to bounce until Ike was close enough, only to move a fair distance away, once again leading the way. Ike nodded softly and patting his horse's neck, encouraging it into a strong run, they both shot after the orb down the road, not slowing down unless it was to have a quick rest or some food.

It didn't take them long before Ike could finally see the magnificent towers of Altea Castle and the walls surrounding the city. The small bubble of light was bouncing around as Ike came to a stop while staring at the city. It looked peaceful and reminded him of home, but he knew all too well that looks can easily deceive. "Well, guess this is it." The general sighed lightly and looked up at the orb, smiling. "Thank you for showing us the way. I don't know if you can understand me or anything, but tell the one who send you that I'll take care of things. Will you do that for me?" Ike felt a little silly to talk to a probably lifeless bubble, but when the little orb approached Ike, circling around his head before touching his cheek, Ike felt a strange warmth in that touch and swore he heard a little giggle, but before he could take a good look, the little orb disappeared back into the woods just as fast as it came. "Well, that was odd..." the general sighed, lightly scratching his head. "Shall we, Phil?" The horse snorted softly and made its way down the road towards the massive gates that led into Altea Castle Town.

The town was smaller than Crimea, Ike thought, but the houses were big and the roads wide enough for several wagons to pass through at the same time without hitting people walking on the sideways. But the city acted oddly like a ghost town. Very few people walked the streets and many windows were closed and even the stores seemed near abandoned. Ike remembered how the men at the tavern had told him that fewer and fewer merchants made their way to the city, but he never imagined things to be this dismal. A small wagon filled with few crops passed him by and the person sitting at the reigns seemed also very lifeless. Something very strange was going on in this place and Ike wondered if the Prince knew of any of this. He made his way towards the castle in hopes to find some answers, but the very moment he set foot onto the bridge leading into the castle, two guards blocked his way and spoke in a very rude manner.

"What is your business here?" one of them spoke, looking down on Ike, although the general was slightly taller. He felt an urge to punch this guy.

"I look for an audience with his Highness, the Prince." Ike tried to sound as polite as possible, but something about these sneering guards made him want to pull his sword and slice their throats right there.

"Do you have an invitation of some sort?" the other guard spoke, taKing a step forward.

"I would not ask for an audience if I did" Ike bit back with slight annoyance adorning his voice. That did not go unnoticed by the two guards as they forcefully pushed the general back, aggression in their voice.

"No permitted entrance unless with a written invitation! Get lost before we get serious!" Ike glared at the two guards and was about to pull his trusted Ragnell when the hooded one's words rang in the back of his mind. _'There is no need for bloodshed.'_ The young man sneered lightly at the two guards and turned heel, pulling Phil along.

"There's got to be a way inside..." He sighed softly. "Let's take a look around the city, maybe something'll come to us..." The gelding gave a small nod, following its master into the streets of the city. Both were clever enough to know that things weren't going to be easy. Ike was lousy in sneaking around and if he would get caught and thrown into the dungeon or worse, he would probably never be able to meet with the Prince. He couldn't risk that, not after everything and the feeling of something growing was still around.

No. Ike had to think of another way to get inside the castle. He could always pay one of the merchants to help him get inside. "But... there are hardly any merchants around..." And Ike was low on money as well. The sun had already passed the highest point in the sky and was slowly starting its journey down as Ike and Phil paced aimlessly around through the wide and narrow streets of Altea. "Let's face it, Phil; we're screwed. There's no way we can get inside without getting into trouble. And this town is so dead, how are we supposed to find someone with hair like fire?" the general nearly shouted, earning a few glances from the few passing people. Another annoyed sigh escaped his lips as Ike leaned his forehead on the gelding's neck, trying to figure out how to get out of this mess. How would he get out of them back in Tellius? Oh, right, Soren or Titania or someone else other than him would just give some really good ideas or advices, which would most likely bring fruity results.

Ike frowned. He was supposed to be a general and yet, he cannot accomplish anything on his own. He always needs the help of someone else to solve a problem. _'You're very dependable on others, aren't you?'_ The hooded one's words rang in his mind and Ike couldn't help, but frown further on that. But this time out of anger. Not at the hooded one... but at himself. How could he allow himself to be dependable when he was the one people depended on in the first place? And now it seems that the ruler of a land he didn't even know of needed his help and he had no idea on how to reach him. Maybe he wasn't cut out for this...? Being a general and a... a hero...? "No no no! Stop thinking like that!" The general shook his head before ruffling his hair, making it messier than usual, a look of determination on his face. "Screw this! Like hell I'm going to let myself be dragged down! If I do, then that would be the worst I could do and make me truly unworthy! Right?" Phil just turned his large head towards his master, earning a smile from the tall bluenet. "We'll manage. We always did. We just need to keep... looking..." Before Ike could finish his sentence, a cold chill ran down his spine, making him tremble violently. Turning his head, he spotted a small group of armed men approaching him rather suspiciously. For once his instincts worked just fine by setting off several alarms telling him that these men were up to no good. In response, Ike loosened Phil's reigns a little, his other hand reaching beneath his cape and grabbing a small dagger he always held on his belt. If these men were going to start a fight, they surely were into something. And Ike was not going down easily either. He just hoped they weren't soldiers or something and attacking them would get him into a lot of trouble. _'Well, at least I'll be inside the castle...'_ the general thought as he heard the steps getting closer and closer. Many scenarios played in his mind, each with different approaches and outcomes, his warrior instincts quickly forming battle strategies, even if Soren was usually the one doing that, he was certain he could hold his own against a few bandits with a meekly developed plan.

The footsteps were now very close and he could hear them breath. "Greehtengs, strehngehr" The voice sounded dirty to him, as if the speaker was munching on mud. "Ar' ye lest?" And goddess, did he slur. Ike looked over his shoulder to get an idea of these men. They were four, all of them bulky and with very unfriendly expressions on their faces. Two of them grinned almost maliciously. Ike could see them lick their weapons while staring down on him as if he was some helpless fool. How cliché.

"No. I'm fine, thank you." The mercenary replied in a cold, but strong tone, hoping that would be enough to put them in their place. Unfortunately, it didn't seem they were blessed with any kind of smarts.

"Taht so? 'Cause ye look meghty lest ta meh" the shorter of the quartet spoke, stepping closer, causing Ike to turn his head and shoot them a warning glare. Thankfully, that was enough as the man stopped, but was still a bit too close for the bluenet's likings. "Wha dontcha cohm wit oos, hey? Weh cahn help ye fand ye wey" The other ones laughed lightly and Ike knew where this was going. He sighed softly, letting go of Phil's reigns and turning to them fully.

"Let's just cut to the chase, shall we, gentlemen? What is it that you want? Money? Fresh out. My horse? Not in the budget. Anything else I pull interest of?" The four just stared at him before the one on the far left grinned, taking a step forward while pulling out a small dagger, doing the uncanny mistake of pointing it towards Ike. The bluenet frowned upon the action, lips pursed, but he kept his silence.

"We'll just have a look at your belongings ourselves, if you don't mind. Not like we care much about whether you mind or not, though" the man said with a cracked grin. The quartet got ready to pounce on Ike, the general prepared to defend himself when one of the four launched at him, weapon ready. Ike ducked and jumped back, slightly slapping Phil's rump so the horse would leave the line of fire, the beast obeying the silent order and cantering away, giving Ike more room and allowing the young man to fully use his skills without fear of harming his ride and friend.

With a hoarse cry, the man who jumped first attacked once again, dagger ready to strike from above. Ike noticed how sloppy his movements were and quickly moved to the side, fiercely punching the man in the stomach and sending him flying back to his other cronies. "What, that's it?" Ike teased, grinning at them. They truly were just small fry compared to what Ike was used to on the battlefield, his worries melting away as confidence invaded his mind. "C'mon, you can do better than that" Ike taunted them with a sly grin. What he didn't know was that the four men were not alone.

Overconfident, Ike didn't notice how a fifth man approached him from behind. Without Phil to warn him, the man raised a club and struck Ike hard on the back of his head, stunning the young man enough to have him stumble around like a drunk. The men took the chance, jumping on Ike and quickly throwing a few punches and kicks before pinning him against the wall, a small knife close to his neck.

"Hehehe... nawt soh cohnfedent aneemohr, hei?" the man with the knife laughed, the other four joining in. Ike gritted his teeth, unable to move while his head throbbed terribly. How stupid and reckless of him to let his guard down like that! His father would be fuming if he were here.

Hundreds of thoughts rushed through his aching mind, trying to figure a way out of this mess. But with his arms pinned and secured, his weapons on Phil's back and with a headache strong enough to give the idea one's head is going to explode, nothing fancy really came to mind. Except for one thought; he was screwed.

"HEY!" A loud shout came from the alley's entrance. It sounded young, but strong and full of authority. "Let him go before I'll make you!" the voice spoke, approaching the group. Ike wasn't able to see who it was as his head was also pinned to the wall, but he could tell that the five men weren't all that impressed. They laughed just like they did with him.

"Woots thees, hei? Think ye cahn outwit os, hei? Hehehe" the man with the club said, stepping out of Ike's view. "Ai'll show ye to nawt fohl with os"

"Foreigners... figures." The young man said with so much interest, if his breathing depended on it, he'd drop dead right there and then. Ike heard a metallic sound and knew right away what it was; the man unsheathed a sword. And he was talking business. "I won't say it again. Let. Him. Go." The young man warned once more, but his warning met on deaf ears as the man with the club jumped to attack. At least Ike thought he jumped. He didn't know what was going on, but after just a small second, he heard a loud crash and the other four gasp in surprise. He noticed that the man holding him loosened his grip in the process. Taking the chance, Ike quickly spun around and smacked his elbow into the man's head, knocking him away from him. This pulled the others attention, but it was already too late. A fist flew at the taller one's face while a hilt smacked itself in the shorter chubby one's head, one flying across the alley, the other simply landing on the ground unconscious. The last one, a small thin, rat-haired individual, stared at both of them, not really sure of what to do. Finally, he decided it would be best to scream and run for his life, which he did in a matter of seconds. "Heh. Yeah, you better run!" the young man yelled while shaking his fist after the running thief.

Ike rubbed the back of his head as he stared at the scene. He couldn't see the young man who helped him as the alley was too dark for that, but he did notice that he was short and wore a cape. He watched him sheath his sword again and place his hands on his hips. "Man, things are really going down the gutter. It's worse than I thought."

"Uhm..." Ike began, approaching the young man. "Thanks for the help. Got a little cocky at let them have the better of me..." The general felt stupid to have allowed himself such a stupid mistake. It was a sloppy fool's mistake and for someone in his position, it was an unforgiving one. What would Soren or Titania say if they were here and seen him like this? They'd scold him, that much was sure.

"No problem. I just figured that someone of your build would have handled those jerks easily." The young man said as he turned to Ike. He could see that he was still very young, perhaps in his twenties, but the headband, if it was one, looked a lot like a crown. Maybe he was of noble house? But if so, what was he doing in these parts of town? "Well, we better head back before they decide to return with reinforcements." The man turned around and started to walk towards the alley's entrance. "You coming?"

"Uhm... sure. Just a second" Ike turned the other way and whistled loudly. He waited a little, smiling when he heard a characteristic sound coming from the other end. A quick canter, which quickly slowed down as the horse approached its master, a happy whinny emitting from its throat as the beast saw Ike was alright. "Hey, boy. Sorry about that. You'd scold me too for that stunt, huh?" the bluenet joked, stroking to horse's muzzle.

"Neat trick. I should teach that to my horse" the other man said jokingly. "Think you can show me how?"

Ike smiled in return. "Sure, though, I'm not good of a teacher." He saw the other shrug lightly before turning to leave the alley. Taking Phil's reigns, Ike gently pulled the horse along, following the young man out onto the main street. Momentarily blinded by the sudden light, he covered his eyes with his free hand, not noticing the other had turned to him.

"Well, it's been nice meeting ya. Keep your wits together next time, Altea's not a safe place to be right now. But you already saw that" he laughed softly. "Well, see ya around" and with that, he turned and walked away. This gave Ike enough time to adjust his eyes to the clarity.

"Yeah, see you..." he looked at the man walking away and gasped. "WAIT!" The man stopped and turned around, a little surprised about the sudden shout, but what surprised him even more was Ike's shocked expression. Was something on his face?

"What is it? Something wrong?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. Ike continued to stare, not believing his luck while remembering the hooded one's words. _'Look for the one with hair of fire. He will show you the way'_. The general's eyes were wide as they examined the fiery red hair of the young man in front of him just a few steps away. "Hello? Can I help you?"

"Uhm... I... think so. I was... kind of... well, I was hoping for an audience with the Prince." The bluenet stumbled over his words, hoping he wasn't being too forward. The redhead crossing his arms over his chest told him he probably was.

"The Prince, huh? And what makes you think I am going to arrange you an audience? I don't even know you and as far as I can tell, you're not that great either." Ike flinched. That scene with the five men would most likely haunt him for quite some time.

"It's... kinda complicated... I tried before, but those guards wouldn't let me in."

"And with good reason" the young man smirked. "But, you know, I kinda like you, so here's a deal; come back in a few years and I **might** be able to arrange a two minute audience with his Majesty. Toodles!" he laughed and turned to leave. What if Ike was wrong? What if it wasn't this person who was supposed to help him? But wait, didn't he say he could arrange an audience with the Prince? How is he going to convince this guy he really needs to talk to the future King?

"Wait, please!" he jogged after him, Phil close behind. "Please, I really need to talk to his Majesty. It's an emergency and I was told he could help"

"Maybe he can, maybe he can't. That's something only the gods know" the redhead said sarcastically.

"Look, I know I didn't cause much of an impression back there, but I really need to talk to him. It's an important matter I believe only the Prince can help with...!" Ike tried to reason, but the redhead only rolled his eyes, sighing lightly.

"If I'd get a gold piece every time I heard that excuse, I'd be richer than the richest man in the world. Sorry, pal, but I really can't help you." He sounded determined and showed it as he increased his pace, quickly trying to get away from this tall stranger. Ike on the other hand, was beginning to feel frustrated. And frustration was never a good sign for Ike.

"Please, I know you don't believe me, but I need to speak with him right away!" Ike stopped in his attempt to follow the redhead, allowing the last bit of frustration to lead the way. "If I don't, a terrible prophecy will come true!" Realizing what he just said, the young general quickly slapped a hand over his mouth, cursing himself for being so direct when frustrated. Surely he just played the last cards to undeniably label him an idiot for the rest of his life within Altean walls. But what happened surprised him.

The redhead stopped and after a short while, turned around, his eyes wide and face shocked.

"You... know of the prophecy...? ... What else do you know...?" Not really sure what to answer, Ike approached him so the words would stay between them. It was already strange enough to be alone on this, but having to talk about it to a complete stranger who appears to have knowledge about it was possibly even weirder.

"I know how this sounds... but I saw it with my own eyes. A dark prophecy that is bound to happen very soon." The redhead changed his weight from one leg to the other, crossing his arms over his chest and examining Ike. His sapphire blue eyes penetrated into Ike's midnight blue ones like flaming daggers. But the bluenet knew, _felt, _he meant no harm.

"What else?" Should he tell it? Well, it was worth a shot. If he knew of the prophecy, then maybe he knew about...

"A hooded man. In a black room. With a lot of water." Ike paused and examined the redhead in return. He seemed to chew on the information, his eyes narrowing on the taller individual, scrutinizing him to no end. What was going through his mind, Ike wondered.

"He's not very talkative, is he? Always saying 'we'll talk in the right place'." The redhead leaned his head to the side, staring at Ike.

"Time. I think you mean 'we'll talk when it's the right time'. And he's always in a rush too" the general corrected him, not really certain where this was going until it clicked when he saw the redhead smirk at him.

He was just being tested.

Of course, only those who entered that room knew about the hooded one, but what if the ones who were in there talked about it and outsiders got curious?

The redhead's smirk, however, told him that he just passed his test. The question now was what was his reward? "So you're the one we've been waiting for. Took ya long enough. What happened; got lost?" Ike blushed a little and looked away, causing the shorter male to laugh heartily. "Don't worry about it. Better late than never, I always say. C'mon, let's get you to see his Majesty. He's been patiently awaiting your arrival."

"He has? Why?" Ike asked, surprised that a future King would be waiting for him. After all, not even Elincia was waiting for him to show up back then. He followed the redhead, Phil tugging along.

"Because Mister Hoodie said you'd come to help us out with a little problem. I just hope you're smarter than the performance back there."  
>Ike groaned. "Would you please, stop harping on it? It's already embarrassing enough..."<p>

"Hehehe. Sorry about that. Oh, by the way, name's Roy. Roy Pherae of Lycia."

"Ike Greil of Gallia. Nice to meet you."

"Gallia? That's a bit far off, isn't it? You sure came a long way." The young man named Roy smiled softly before turning and resuming his walk towards the castle. Ike followed him close behind.

"Yes, a little. But I don't mind, I enjoy travelling and well..."

"This whole prophecy thing got you curious, huh?" he chuckled softly, making him sound younger than what Ike assumed. "I hear ya, it got Marth and me edgy too. Especially with everything that came after. I'm actually glad I ran into you, it's like it was meant to be."

"Perhaps it was... I mean, it's not like any of this is exactly... normal, now is it?"

"True" Roy took a more serious tone as his eyes narrowed slightly. "Do you believe in fate and that things are meant to happen?" The bluenet remained silent for a while, pondering on it. He truly never was one to believe life was written in a book, but something told him that what was happening was a bit too much to be mere coincidence. As if someone... or something was guiding them.

"To be honest, I don't know what to believe in. Up until now, I always thought we were masters of our own life and fate. But after everything that was, and I don't mean just this ordeal of a prophecy, I..." he sighed softly, barely audible. Roy smiled at his sudden silence; he understood. The red head understood him all too well. It was as if some things were meant to happen and no matter what the decision, it would still come down to it.

"I guess all we can do is follow the road and hope for the best." Roy shrugged lightly, earning a half smile of his new friend.

The castle began to fall into view as the two young men walked the main street towards the massive structure. Ike noticed that the same two guards from before were still standing at their designated spots.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just..." Roy grinned.

"You tried to go in on your own, didn't ya?" he joked, poking Ike's abdomen. "And they kicked you out." The general wasn't very amused having to admit it, but ever since he stepped out of Tellius, everything just seemed to backfire for him and Altea was definitely the cherry on top on his creamy pile of mishaps and disappointments. A slap on his back woke him up from his journey of self-lamentation, accompanied by the red head's amused voice. "Don't worry, big guy, you're with me now and I'm like an open pass to every corner of this place. Including Marth's wardrobe! But huh" he looked around and began to whisper "I wouldn't go looking in it if I were you, you might be marked for life, trust me." Not sure what to think or say, Ike just nodded, sparing a glance to Phil before following the shorter male up to the castle's entrance.

"Good day, Lord Roy. Returning from the 'long stroll', I see?" the younger one had mentioned earlier, when asked where he was going, he was simply going for a long stroll, not debating much further on the subject. Ever since those ministers took a large piece of the 'Pie of Power', as Roy called it, everything, including leaving castle grounds, was thoroughly inspected and verified. Even Roy or Marth himself had to justify where they were going, what they were going to do and the possible time of return. It was utterly ridiculous. Roy made a mental note to tell Marth and Elice to fire those two and everyone else he already put on his special 'People to name to Marth and Elice once they're back in charge so they can have their butts thrown out' list. It amazed even him how many people he put on that list in just two days of staying at the castle.

"As you can see" the young general sneered back, passing by the two guards, ignoring them completely. Ike took the signal and followed Roy, but the guards' spears stopped him.

"You again?! Haven't you learned your lesson last time?! Be gone! You are not welcome here!"

"Wait, I-..." the bluenet started.

"He is with me. And as far as I know, his Majesty, _King_ Marth welcomes **all** visitors." Roy cut in, all eyes turning to him. The usually carefree look was replaced by a sterner one, his head held high while his hand rested on the Sword of Seal's hilt. He looked powerful, Ike thought, the complete opposite of what he had witnessed in the alley and the way to the castle. The guards however weren't sharing the same thought.

"Rules have changed. Orders are to not let anyone without permission to pass." The taller one barked causing the redhead to frown at him. If his eyes were bows, they'd be shooting flaming arrows at the guard.

"And when have those rules changed, I ask you? Should they not encompass me as well?" his voice was powerful and clear. If Ike hadn't known, he'd say Roy was the King and not this Marth person he's still up to meet. Wait, didn't the guard call him 'Lord' when he appeared? And Roy mentioned the name 'Pherae' when he introduced himself. Now why did that name sound familiar...?

"This morning. The order was given directly from his Majesty" the other guard barked back, not realizing who he was talking to. The one spoken to only smirked in victory.

"Funny thing, for you see, I was with his Majesty this morning and he mentioned none of that. I left the castle grounds in the afternoon and there was still no such order. But of course I could be mistaken. Therefore, gentlemen, I shall have word with his Majesty right away to sort it out. And my guest shall accompany me. Ike, would you please?"

"Uhm... yes, of... of course." Completely caught off guard, all the general could do was respond and follow suit, his trusty steed close behind. He had to admit, the looks on those guards faces was simply priceless; if their stares were bows, both Ike and especially Roy were pierced by deadly arrows.

"Man, I hate those guys. They do whatever they want and then say Marth gave the order...! Do they have any idea the kind of image they're putting on him?" Roy barked, but only loud enough for the tall bluenet next to him to hear. "They're lucky he's trying to solve things, otherwise, I'd punch their faces in and throw their bodies over the bridge. Let loose some crocodiles to finish the rest." Ike chuckled lightly.

"If you need help, I'll gladly give a hand. But uhm... you seem to be in good terms with the King."

"What makes you say that?" the redhead asked curiously, turning his head enough to spot the taller from the corner of his eye.

"Well, the way you just spoke about him, it sounded more like what a friend would say. Besides, you called him by his name. Without any titles or so."

"And that gives you a reason to believe him and me are best or something?" Roy smirked to which Ike only nodded. "Well, at least you seem to be more observant than cautious. Especially when you're not so stuck up by your ego" the redhead snickered.

"You're never going to let that go, are you...?" Ike sighed, knowing full well that this demon would haunt him for the next weeks, if not months.

"I'm sorry, it's just too good to let it pass" the Lord grinned before giving his taller companion an apologetic look. "Alright, I'll try to refrain myself from now on, okay?"

"They called you 'Lord'. Is that why you're close to the King?"

"Partially. Marth and I go way back. We've been friends since childhood and each had our fair share of problems and adventures. My father is the Marques of Pherae so I guess our meeting was inevitable, but I'm okay with it. Marth is a good person. Sometimes he seems a little slow, but I guess it's his nature."

"What do you mean?" Ike raised an eyebrow at that. Surely he wasn't calling his best friend an idiot, was he?

"Well, Marth likes to think things through before making a decision. And being the ruler of a big country like Altea kind of demands that of him. Pherae also claims its fair share and in some occasions, the wrong decision can be..."

"Devastating?" Ike finished with a small smile. He could relate. Being the leader of the Mercenaries and having taken that place soon after his father's murder when he knew little to nothing about leadership and solemnly did it to keep his father's legacy alive had often forced Ike to do the same. Luckily, he could always count on Soren, Mist and the others to help him sort ideas, give suggestions and opinions and lay out more than one path, helping to find the better one for everyone. And by the looks of it, Roy could also count on such valuable help when making decisions for his country. If the young redhead was already in charge, that is.

But what of this Marth? Was he also blessed with such guidance? Or was he completely on his own? If he was...

"Yeah... but Marth's clever, he always figures something out. He has to, after all, it's not like he can really count on anyone here. Except Elice."

"Elice?"

"His sister. She's the only one who thoroughly supports him, even though those blasted Ministers keep them apart most of the time."

"I'm not an expert in royalty and such, but aren't ministers supposed to give advice and support, leaving the final decision to the ruler...?" Although he never was much set into it, Ike still had the opportunity to see, even if superficial due to his lack of interest, how things worked behind the scene back in Crimea. Elincia would often call upon her most trusted Ministers when an important matter concerning the land was at hand and needed immediate decision. He was present on one of these sessions and it amazed him how all the men proposed opinions, suggestions and ideas, but left the ultimate decision up to their Queen. She would listen to them, analyze each point and sometimes take the better parts of each idea and stick them together to create a solution fit for everyone. It was why Crimea, despite the war, was growing into a magnificent and prosperous Kingdom.

"Theoretically, but after the invasion and all that... well, let's just say that everyone thinks they can do whatever they feel like" Roy's eyes narrowed slightly at that and it didn't go unnoticed. Ike could only imagine how bad things truly were within these walls, remembering what those men at the tavern inn had said the other day. Nothing was at it seemed to be. "Oh, by the way..." the redhead stopped and turned to the general. "You don't have to bring your pet along, I'm sure it'll be more comfortable in the stables."

Ike blinked as he stared at the shorter one. He didn't understand until a snort echoed through the halls. Turning his head, he was face to face with Phil who unwittingly followed his master inside the castle grounds and priory into the castle halls. It was with embarrassment that he noticed he was so engaged in their conversation and following the young Lord that he didn't notice the servants' calls nor that he was still holding onto the horse's bridles.

"uhm..." He grinned slightly, mostly to hide his embarrassment, but Roy only chuckled.

"Don't worry about it. I guess it was my fault, I shouldn't have been so... talkative" the younger apologized and called for the stable boy who quickly appeared and took Phil with him. It was obvious the young boy adored horses and knew everything or almost everything there was as the usually stubborn horse followed the boy willingly to the promise of a nice cleaning, some hay and a fresh apple. "That's Cory. He's of the few of the old staff that remained. Don't worry. Your horse is in good hands. C'mon, Marth's waiting for us." Roy urged and quickly walked towards the main halls, Ike close in a tow. The bluenet instantly realized why the Lord felt the need to inform him of the old castle staff; the new one seemed cold and uninteresting, whereas the boy was cheerful and warm and seemed to have quite the few special traits; one of them being a successful horse whisperer.

Roy continued his quick pace through the castle, ignoring the servants and guards along the way. The general had difficulties accompanying him, but did his best as he did not want to be left behind and stick around for trouble that was certain to appear. If these Ministers were as bad as the redhead made him believe, then Ike was in for something if he was caught alone within the palace.

It did not take them long, thanks to Roy's haste, to reach the throne room where Marth supposedly was awaiting their arrival. The young lord raised his head and chest as he approached the two guards with a stern look, Ike behind him decided to do the same. "His Majesty is waiting" was all that crossed over his lips as the two guards stared at him just as defiant. They held their gazes before one of the guards finally turned and allowed them passage. Roy entered, passing by the guards without giving a second look, Ike always close behind. The tall general couldn't help, but think about the massive differences between Crimea and Altea castle; he never liked castle life, but he still enjoyed being there as the people were nice to be around with. The guards were talkative and always had a few stories to tell and whenever a member of the Council or of a noble house passed, they would straighten up like proud guards and bow their heads, showing their respect, but also giving their point of authority. But what Ike remembers the most is that their eyes always sparked confidence and trust, telling whoever was passing that they were in the company of worthy and reliable soldiers. The same was with the servants, seeing that they always had a genuine smile on their faces, giving the whole castle a brighter feel to it. They made it enjoyable to be within the castle walls.

But the soldiers and servants of Altea made the castle seem cold and heartless. Not a single one of the servants that passed gave them a smile or a simple glance and the soldiers seemed ready to just slaughter them right there and then. He understood why Roy was being so snotty to them; it was the only way of keeping himself higher than them, reminding them who they were talking to and where they stood. Ike couldn't help, but wonder if the castle staff was much like Crimea's, the redhead lord would act more open and friendly to them like he did in town. It was a curious thought that made him smile.

"Something's wrong..." the shorter's voice snapped Ike back to reality as the two walked up to the throne where Marth was supposed to be, but were instead greated with the sight of the Council Ministers barking at each other in silence. For some reason, several warning bells went off in Ike's mind and he quickly put up his guard as the five men in robes turned their glaring frowns towards the two newcomers. They seemed snarky and anything but Council members, at least not in the picture Ike had them from back home. Crimea's Council was made up of wise, but kind noble people who put the well-being of the people ahead of their own. But these seemed to rather walk over corpses to maintain their own interests, rather than those of the citizens. Ike felt disgusted.

"Lord Pherae, good eyes see you" one of the men spoke, but his voice seemed to drip with malice and poison. It did not go unnoticed by the one being addressed to.

"If they truly were good eyes, Minister Burg, I would feel heart-warmed by those words." The general spat, earning angry frowns from the ministers. "I wish to speak to his Majesty. He informed me he would remain in the throne room, attending business. Why is he not here?"

"The Prince felt ill tired and drew upon the decision to retire, Lord Pherae" another minister spoke, taking a step forward. "He does not wish to be disturbed." Roy did not like the tone in his voice.

"If his Majesty would have felt tired, it would be the consequences of your heavy agenda on him. Still, knowing there are important matters, he would not simply retire without notification of his whereabouts." Roy barked dangerously, causing the ministers to narrow their eyes on him. Ike could tell the tension between them was at a breaking point. Oh, if looks could kill, the throne room would have been transformed into a bloody battlefield with corpses scattered all over. He could imagine a head dangling from the chandelier.

"And what important matters would those be then, Lord Pherae? Surely it is something we, as his Majesty's ministers, can easily handle without having to disturb his Highness." The rounder of the five spoke and although his voice sounded calmer than the other, his eyes betrayed his true intentions. Ike could understand why the tension was so heavy; these so-called Ministers were not to be trusted and every word had to be carefully spoken. And he could tell Roy missed out on that important rule as the shorter seemed to struggle for an explanation.

"A matter that concerns only his Majesty" he said as a matter-of-factly, hoping that would be enough. Sadly, it wasn't.

"His Majesty is resting and needs his strength. Furthermore, that is why we are present, to aid his Majesty in such 'important matters'." The taller pressed on, cornering Roy completely. The general decided to step in.

"It is a matter of alliance, however, the details are solemnly to be discussed with his Majesty, Prince Marth." Ike took a step forward, standing next to Roy now, full height while his hands rested behind him, showing that he was no mere errand boy delivering a message. No; he was the proud General of the Crimean Royal Army, loyal to her Majesty, Queen Elincia, and leader of the Greil Mercenaries. And he will make them acknowledge that.

"And you are, if I may ask?" the one named Burg turned to Ike, finally realizing that Roy was not alone. His face twisted into a disgruntled expression, giving the tall general the idea the man was anything, but happy with his interruption. For some reason, it made him feel delighted.

"My name is Ike Greil, sir, and I am an envoy of her Royal Highness, the Queen Elincia of Crimea of Tellius, to speak with Prince Marth to discuss a possible alliance." His voice was calm, but firm and his posture did not falter, even under the scrutinizing glare of the Ministers. It was the tall one who responded.

"An alliance with Tellius, you say. Perhaps we should settle down then and discuss this, Sir Greil" the man gestured with his hand for Ike to approach, but the bluenet made no intentions of moving.

"I am to speak with His Majesty, sir. It is a matter that only concerns him" Ike kept his tone and posture, his face remaining expressionless, but still giving the hint that messing with him would be the worst idea ever.

"His Majesty is tired, Sir Greil" Burg barked, but kept himself confined. Giving off the wrong vibes could provoke irreparable damage and an alliance was always a good thing. Even Ike knew that. "Whatever matters you have to discuss with him, you can speak directly to us as **we** are his direct voice." Roy narrowed his eyes, the desire to punch them felt so strong, he had difficulties controlling himself. All the more thankful he was when Ike responded, his stance not faltering one bit.

"I am to speak with His Majesty, Prince Marth, only. I have my orders, sir, and have no intentions of going against them."

"I am certain her Highness will not be angered if you were to speak with us, Sir Greil" Burg persisted, fairly annoyed that Ike would not grant them ear. The mercenary straightened his back, expression unchanged.

"I am to speak to his Majesty alone and no other as the matters are only to be discussed with him." Burg nearly boiled and Roy was enjoying watching the steam come out of his ears. Deep inside him was a little Roy jumping and yelling 'Go, Ike!' and that made him grin even more.

"We shall inform his Majesty afterward, Sir Greil." His voice sounded determined, clearly telling that he was not about to give in. Unfortunately for him, Ike was known for his thick-headedness that not even the Queen could bend and break.

"I was informed that Altea, despite the war, was welcoming and always of open reception, which is why my Queen was looking forward in establishing an allegiance. Sadly, I have to admit that with the given reception and treatment received thus far, however, I am more than willing to return to Tellius and report to her Majesty that Altea is not interested and all connections are to be cut. A shame, but one quickly forgotten. Gentlemen" Ike bowed his head lightly to the ministers before turning to Roy and giving him a larger bow. "Lord Pherae, I thank you for your kindness and shall inform the Queen of your request for a meeting. I'm certain she will be more than pleased and willing to agree." Roy was a little taken back, but quickly caught on and bowed lightly in a thankful manner. Despite all, in social terms, Ike was still lower than him and they had to follow the rules.

"Certainly, Master Ike. We shall await notice then and pray for good outcomes. Until then, I bit you good journey home, General" the redhead knew what he'd cause by giving away that title and truth be told, he was loving it. The faces of the ministers were simply priceless; Burg looked like as if a bull's horn just went up his rear and the rest of them looked just as shocked and surprised. "Allow me to accompany you to the gate" Roy offered, slapping one more on the Ministers' faces. Ike accepted with a light nod, moving aside to allow Roy to lead the way. Once the duo was outside and out of earshot, the shorter snickered lightly, sounding stupidly like a child who just got away from a devious prank.

"What's so funny?"

"Did you see the look on their faces? As if they were hit by a cow wagon! It was great! Man, I can't wait to tell Marth about this!" Roy grinned largely at the story developing in his mind while picturing the Ministers dumbstruck faces. "By the way, great acting back there! For someone who flumped terribly, you sure put up a good show"

"Yeah, except that the Queen will be furious when she finds out I used her to save my behind" Ike sweated lightly at the thought of a very furious Elincia. She loved Ike and would often allow him the one or other 'slip-through', but that didn't mean he could simply get away with just anything. Thankfully for the both of them, Ike was mature and wise enough to never overstep the drawn boundaries the regal lady set up for him.

"I don't see why, I mean, an alliance is a good thing and even though we know nothing about Tellius, I'm sure we'd get around it. Speaking of, where did you learn to act like that?" the redhead was genuinely curious about it. After all, the first time they met, Ike was in an alley, bullied by drunken idiots. "Oh and I hope you didn't mind me calling you general back there. I know I made things worse with that, but I simply couldn't resist."

"Not at all, I mean, it's not like you're far from the truth, anyways. It's also why I had to learn those things back there" Ike shrugged softly. He wasn't fond of the time spend in court after Crimea's restoration, but it was a good way to learn several lessons about nobility, the people that mingle in its midst and how to make them happy or appeal to their interest without making them furious. Or _too_ furious.

"Wait, really? You're a general? I know I said it on impulse, but I honestly wouldn't label you as a general...!"

"What would you label me as?"

"The Town Idiot." Roy smirked lightly, enjoying that little quirk of the eyebrow the tall bluenet gave at the mention of his mishaps.

"Appreciated" the tone in his voice was bitter, but still a little amused.

"No, really now, I'm amazed, I mean, as a general, you're not that impressive." The Lord replied softly as they strolled down the hall towards the main section where the redhead believes Marth or at least Elice to be at. The Lord was satisfied to not have encountered any guards so far, but at the same, it worried him that the security within the castle was so poor. He remembered when Cornelius was still in charge, soldiers and servants were at practically every corner of the castle, making sure things were running smoothly in every aspect. But with the Ministers taking the reigns over everything, including Marth's life, the castle and all of Altea has been plummeting rapidly. And Roy couldn't help but worry about it. "Not just because of what happened" he quickly added, noticing the taller's change of expression.

"Maybe that's because I'm primarily a mercenary. And I was never really into the whole 'general business' anyways. They gave me the title, but..."

"But you didn't know what to do with it" the shorter finished. "I think I know what you mean... when I was younger, I was often told I was an heir and a lord and all that and I never knew how to act or feel. I mean, I was born into it and it was hard on me, but you were just tossed into it, so it must have been... difficult."

"Not really, to tell the truth. I had my friends and my sister who supported me, so things weren't that odd. Besides, the other mercenaries continued to treat me the same way and that was enough for me" Ike smiled at the memories of his friends back home and how they, although acknowledging Ike's rank as Royal General, still treated him as their leader and first and upmost as their friend, making Ike feel comfortable, despite everything.

"Sounds like you are pretty lucky with your friends" the Lord commented upon noticing his smile. Ike only nodded. "Such friends are worth more than anything. Marth is my best friend and I like how he treats our relation as friends and not as two noblemen with common interests."

"Sounds like you two are close"

"Since childhood." Ike didn't need to hear more. The tone in Roy's voice and the fondness he speaks of Marth was enough to let him know it was a genuine friendship and nothing could ever rattle or break it. He loved such friendships; they gave hope in humanity.

"So where do we find Prince Marth now? You're not going to kick me out and try again tomorrow, are you?"

"That thought occurred, but then I thought it would be much easier to just go look for him in his room or study where he spends most of his time lately" the redhead took a careful turn, once again not encountering any guards or servants.

"What's the deal with those Ministers? They seemed pretty pushy about being the ones to talk instead of the prince"

"Gods if I know. They've been like this since the war ended and the castle cleared. It's like they don't want Marth to succeed and become King."

"What do you mean?"

"They've been setting up so many obstacles, it's ridiculous!" Roy nearly shouted, trying hard to keep his temper in line. "It's frustrating! They even tried to keep me away from him! If it weren't for Elice, Marth wouldn't even know I was here!"

"It does sound strange that Royal Ministers would seclude their regent in such a way. Shouldn't their main priority be the King knowing everything that is happening and give advice upon the subject?"

"Technically, yes" the redhead answered, taking a turn around a corner, once again not finding any soldiers or servants. "But these do exactly the opposite; they keep things from Marth and Elice and the only advice they give is for Marth to trust them."

"What of the former King? Marth's father, I mean? What's his position on this?"

"He doesn't have one because King Cornelius passed away about two years ago..." Ike blushed deeply from the sudden rush of shame when Roy sighed softly at the mention of the former King's early death. He truly knew little about Altea and the royal family, but he knew what it was like losing a father when they were most needed. Ike just prayed that Marth had been spared watching his father's assassination... it was too painful...

"I'm sorry..."

"It's ok, you didn't know. Besides, if Cornelius was still alive, I doubt they'd be having such loose strings." Roy huffed, coming to a stop.

"Is Marth that bad of a leader?" Ike wondered, stopping next to him.

"Marth would be a great leader, despite his lack of experience." Roy countered, sounding offended and the glare confirmed it. Ike took it as a sign of whoever dared to mess with Marth, would have to deal with a very angry short in size redhead. "But with everything, he's hardly given a chance... I know Marth can do it. He's smart, he loves his country and its people and he's always open to everything. He'd be a great King, I know he would..." Roy sighed again and Ike stood in silent understanding. He wondered if his friends thought and said the same about him when his father passed and he took the reins of the Mercenaries with little to no experience about leadership.

But a special memory made him smile and place a comforting as well as reassuring hand on the smaller male's shoulder.

"With a friend like you by his side, I'm certain he'll be able to do anything that is set in his path." The tall bluenet smiled when a smile crossed the Lord's features and gently nodded his head.

"You're right... Marth'll do it. He'll show them. He and Elice. You'll see; Altea will return to its former glory" the redhead muttered under his breath, earning a wider smile from his new friend.

"Uhm... Roy...?"

"...Yes...?"

"I'm sorry to ask you this so suddenly, but..."

"...Uhhu...?"

"... is it normal that... all the halls in the castle are so awkwardly... empty... and... eerie... at this time of day...?" As if on cue, a silent wind blew through the halls, producing a small, whistling sound as it passed through the smaller gaps, making the halls seem even more haunted. The duo stood still, staring down the empty halls, which held no signs of life or activity whatsoever. Not even a single fly was seen or heard.

"... creepy, right...? I told Marth that is was, but he just brushed me off..."

"... So... it's normal...?" Ike looked around, strangely feeling watched, although no one but Roy was there. He felt very uncomfortable.

"Far from it... but it must be 'them'..."

"'Them'?" the taller asked curiously, but his eyes still shifted from place to place, searching the source of his restlessness.

"Yeah. It happened before. C'mon, I'll show you" the Lord urged Ike to follow him, taking a quicker pace than before down the halls for two simple reasons; One, he wanted to reach Marth and show his new friend what he meant; and two, the ghostly atmosphere was simply terrifying.

"So what exactly do you want to show me...?" Ike asked after catching up to the shorter and walking behind him for a while.

"It's not really 'show' as in looking, but rather listening"

"Listening...?"

"Yeah. Just... perk your ears and... listen." Roy said with a small smile as something caught his attention. Ike sighed, but did as he was told. In the past few days, he learned to trust his instincts a bit more and accept things, even if they seemed impossible. As the mercenary closed his eyes, he realized what the other had meant;

Far away and yet so very close, a faint tune floated in the air, bringing a vague sign of life into the eerie empty halls of Altea Castle. The melody was hauntingly soothing and for some strange reason, Ike felt drawn to it. Just like Marth and Roy had the other day.

"What..."

"Nice, isn't it? It played before and everyone within the castle was asleep. Everyone except us. We don't know where it's coming from, but it's really been helpful." Roy explained, turning to his friend. "We should meet up with Marth as quick as possible. Come on" he turned to walk down the hall, his footsteps echoing as the melody began to grow louder. Ike couldn't help, but to follow the rhythm of it; it felt so soothing, like the warm embrace of a loving mother, but at the same time, so eerie and lonely as if...

"We're here. This is Marth's room." The redhead explained while standing in front of a massive door. He gently knocked on the wood, not wanting to disturb the music playing nor the two guards slumbering in front of the Prince's door. It took quite a lot for Roy to control his anger; Marth was a prisoner in his own castle. His mood, however, lifted quickly when a silent voice of recognition echoed through the wood and metal gate. A gentle 'come in', followed by the creaking noise of a door's opening and the quick slip-through of the two males.

"It is playing, isn't it?" the voice rang from the other side, catching Ike's attention to the lone figure near the large window. Due to the light perfectly framing the figure, turning it into a fine silhouette, he could not clearly see who it was, but he assumed that this person was none other than the future ruler of this kingdom. "I've been hearing it ever since you left. It has been a very comforting company" the Prince said, laying down what Ike assumed to be a book. A very old one at that.

"Yeah and your watchdogs are sleeping like puppies. Damn Ministers didn't want to let us pass, but Ike here sure showed them." Roy grinned while pointing at the tall one behind him. The mercenary kept his eyes on the lone figure that decided to step out of the light and reveal its details. "Marth, meet Ike. He's from Crimea and here to help us. Ike, this is Marth" the shorter introduced them, taking a step back to open a path between them.

Ike was surprised to see the so-called Prince of Altea. He looked rather feminine, gentle and not very bright, but something told him otherwise. This person in front of him was a future King and although a certain level of kindness sprouted from his gentle features, Ike could tell that those eyes have seen much and would not hesitate to kill and destroy if that's what it took to protect his people. He also remembered what Roy had told him before; that he was smarter than others would deem him to be. And the bluenet knew all too well to never go with first impressions, no matter how enrolling they were. Still, Ike felt a great source of respect towards this person and so did what any other of his status would do when facing one of noble heritage.

"It is an honour to meet you, your Highness. I am truly humbled to have such an opportunity" the mercenary bowed, hand on his chest as a loyal knight would perform. But Marth would have none of that.

"Please, don't. If you are who I believe you are, then there are things connecting us and I would rather we stand as equals, as friends, rather than two social statuses. So, please, refer to me by my name, would you?" Marth smiled somewhat kindly despite his cold outer shell. In his mind his father's words twirled and tried to find sense about the whole situation, remembering that the old King told him help would soon arrive. He silently hoped that this Ike person was the help mentioned, thus deciding to be superior and be kind from the start. Besides, if Roy said he was alright, why shouldn't he believe him?

Ike, on the other hand, was a little surprised by that request since most nobles wanted to be lifted up to the gods themselves and be treated as such. Then it hit him, the conversation he had with the shorter redhead on their way here and how he had praised Marth for his skills of leadership. The Prince reminded him strongly of Elincia, his Queen, who, although born a noble woman, never looked down on anyone, did not fear to spread her hand to someone in need, saw everyone as equal and desired a world in such terms. Despite that, however, she could still be a strong, independent woman who would not allow anyone to just screw her over and do whatever they want of her. And Marth seemed to be exactly the same. Now he understood; he saw and realized that Roy was right. Marth would one day be an excellent King. And that gave him a reason to smile kindly at the young heir.

"Certainly, Marth. Thank you for receiving me. And I apologize for my delay... I... sort of got off track..." the mercenary stumbled, ignoring Roy's snorted laughter. Marth only shook his head.

"It is alright. The only important thing is that you are here and that you can help us solve our problem so we can move on and solve a far greater one at hand" his denim blue eyes went hard as he addressed the so-called 'problems', both of his Kingdom and of the on still lingering in darkness. It did not go unnoticed.

"You know of the Prophecy as well... Roy spoke of it. It was how we found each other" the bluenet admitted, looking at the shorter male who responded with a simple nod of his head. "I believe that there is far more to it than any of us realizes..."

"Yes, I believe so too, however, as long as these shackles bind me, there is not much I can do"

"Shackles?"

"The Ministers" Roy interfered. "You know, those blockheads from the throne room. They're the one who are keeping Marth from becoming successor, although it's his birth given right."

"How and why are they doing that? It doesn't make sense"

"By forcing me into marriage" the Prince crossed his arms over his chest, shifting his weight onto his left leg while staring dead into Ike's eyes. If they were bows, the arrows were definitely ready to shoot and kill. "But I do not intend to give them that satisfaction, which is why I have been able to stall for so long. But sooner or later, they will realize it and things will turn ugly. The question is for whom"

"What of your support? Your allies? Or the Royal Guards? Don't they have something to say about this?" The mercenary remembered Elincia requesting her allies or most trusted guards for support and advice when she thought her Ministers weren't being very useful. Which was a rare occasion, but she valued them nonetheless. Marth only shook his head.

"Unfortunately, Roy is the only support I have at the moment. I do not know how, but the Ministers managed to have our allies believe I was a lunatic and thus should not heed any of my requests. The guards within the castle do not respond to me either. I am, to say it kindly, a prisoner within my own walls once so familiar and now entirely estranged." The shorter bluenet sighed softly, looking around his room. It felt cold to him when in times long passed felt warm and comforting. He yearned for those times. "That is why I am going to need your support in this matter, Ike." Marth continued, turning back to the mercenary. "I do not know how yet, but I am certain will find a solution."

"Well... maybe there already is one" the Lord stepped forward with a grin on his face.

"And what would that be?"

"Simple! Ike here already offered Tellalia's-"

"Tellius"

"Whatever, support and that's why he's here! First stepping stone set, now all we need to do is build the bridge and cross it"

Marth took this information in and turned around to pace around his room. He placed his hand under his chin, putting on his invisible thinking hat and articulating a plan.

"This could be useful. Tellius is a very large country and an allegiance would surely help our own situation. I happen to know that it was at war recently...?" the thoughtful Prince looked at the mercenary who nodded in response.

"Yes, but things are going well, much has already been rebuild and are now working to help the rest of the country. Farms are producing, cities are building... it'll only be a matter of time before it'll return to its pre-war state."

"Excellent. That will be our way then. Once everything is settled, I do pray to fully sign a treaty with your Queen, Ike, but at the moment, it is vital we solve this matter as quickly as possible" Marth turned and walked up to his writing desk, rummaging through his many books and papers, searching for something.

"Marth is worried about the prophecy thing" Roy clarified it to the taller in a whisper. Ike understood; the prophecy thing was rather frightening to acknowledge. Even he felt jittery whenever the thought stroke. "That's why he wants to get things moving as quick as possible." Ike only nodded while watching the other bluenet go through his things.

"I shall write a letter to your Queen explaining our situation. May I use your name, Sir Ike?" the Prince turned, holding some paper and a quill, preparing everything.

"Ike is just fine and yes, you may, although, I do not think it will help us ever so soon. It takes a long time to ride to Tellius, even without rest, it would take about three days just to reach it."

"Yes and I wager that everything shall be settled within those days. Cory is a fast rider and currently the only one within the castle staff I fully trust. He'll take a letter to Tellius and hopefully, your Queen will be willing enough to help."

"Her Majesty will, I can assure you that, but if I may speak my mind... I don't think that route alone will help us." Marth looked up to the mercenary, partially in surprise.

"Your thoughts then?"

"Roy said it was your birth given right to become King, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Then in theory, you should not need any of these things, not allies, not ministers and definitely no marriage"

"That is correct, however, according to old law, one can only succeed if they are to be wed."

"Isn't that just for the female part...?" Roy wondered. He knew such a stupid law existed in Pherae, but hardly anyone truly followed it as most women coming from the long line of Pherae were wise and strong enough to rule without a man by their side.

"No, apparently, it applies to all"

"'Apparently'?" Ike became sceptic. Wasn't a King supposed to know at least the basic rules of his kingdom?

"I never got far in the old law books and now the Ministers are keeping me or anyone else from having a look at them. Therefore, I cannot confirm whether this 'Law' is true or even accurate." The shorter bluenet explained, distaste clear in his voice and eyes. He hated this whole situation, it made him feel like a dog on a leash.

Ike on the other hand was trying to piece things together. None of it made truly sense if one would think long enough about it. What interest would the Ministers have of keeping Marth on a low profile? Unless they wanted to rule, but just taking the throne would be too obvious and the people would never freely accept it. Unless his reputation was to be ruined... Wait, wasn't there something? Something he heard?

"Before I got here, I passed by a small town and at the local tavern, I heard some men talking on how Altea was slowly crumbling to pieces. They kind of made me believe the kingdom was better off if it were still in the hands of others and not the royal family."

"What exactly did you hear?" this information sparked Marth's interest. Were people truly turning against him? What consequences would that bring?

"Well, they said something about trade routes being misused and merchants not having the will to come to Altea anymore. It would cause a terrible backlash if all kinds of trades were to be put to a stop."

"Maybe that's why they were so eager in talking to you and not let you through to Marth" Roy interrupted, hitting his fist into his open palm. "They didn't want a good route for trades open! It would ruin their plan"

"People would see Marth as a bad ruler and not trust his judgement" Ike began.

"And it would lead them to follow anyone else who'd show better leader qualities" Roy added.

"And if that someone were to bring back valuable trade routes, thus allowing Altea to rise again, people would eventually see them as a fit leader and ruler" Marth concluded.

"But would the Ministers truly be that cunning or someone else behind all this?" the Lord wondered. It truly did not make any sense. Why would the Ministers, once so loyal to the late King Cornelius, suddenly turn a new leaf and abandon Marth, stabbing his back like this? What exactly was their game?

"Maybe there's more to this than we can imagine..." Ike suddenly spoke, his expression serious and very worried.

"What do you mean?"

"Someone told me I should follow my instincts and to be honest, when we were in the same room as those people... I don't know, it felt... strange. As if there was something more there. Something... that didn't want to be seen..." The mercenary narrowed his eyes as another memory came to his thoughts. "Last time I spoke to him, he said that shadows were following me. And that not all was what it seemed to be. 'See with your heart and you will understand'. Those were his words." He looked up to his fellow bluenet in hopes the Prince was clever enough to figure this out. He surely didn't understand what any of it meant, but he knew he could trust him. Marth noticed the motion and took into consideration.

"'See with your heart and you will understand'..." the Prince remained silent for a while before continuing. "When we were in that room... after Roy left... I met my father. And he said the same; to follow my heart. To believe in everything I love and care for. And I love and care for my country. For my people." He looked at his two friends, determination in his eyes. "And I will protect them, no matter what the menace. Even if it costs my very life." The strength the young Prince radiated truly impressed Ike. It reminded him not only if his Queen, but also his friends and family he left back home. All of them were always so determined to protect their home and loved ones that nothing could stop them. They had too much to lose.

Ike knew that feeling oh too well.

"Whatever it is you come up with, count me in" Roy winked at his long time friend, giving him a playful thumb up. Marth knew he could always count on him.

Ike only nodded. He too was prepared to follow Marth in whatever he would think of. They knew it would be difficult... but as long as they stood together and trusted each other, nothing would go wrong.

"It's settled then. We're in this together!" the redhead proclaimed, extending his hand in front of him and between the others. Marth and Ike took the sign and smiled, placing their hands over Roy's, sealing their new bond of friendship.

Unbeknownst to them... was the shadowy figure in the room's corner... vigilantly observing the happenings.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapter 3! So many reasons as to why only now, but we'll just leave at the 'I'm a lazy ass and should be shot like one', ok?

Oh and again, please excuse the major fails here and there when referring to Fire Emblem, I really know little about them and what I know is from stories and wikis... *rolls around in shame* Anyone have an idea on who or what that orb in the beginning was?

Phillin or Phil is Ike's horse. His name is based on my broken CPU CD reader from Philips. Yeah, I suck that much at names, I always look around and play with words lol ;;;

By the way, when you got the time, take a look at my profile, why don't you? I'm adding a list of story ideas and would like a feedback of fellow readers and writers on them. Thank you in advance!


End file.
